A Telltale Story: Game of Thrones Season Two
by MrKingJayDee
Summary: A continuation of Telltale's season 1 of Game of Thrones. The Forresters attempt to return to power with the help of their old and new allies. Will they succeed or fail once more?
1. Chapter 1 - Beyond the Wall

**IMPORTANT: You may not understand the story if you have not played Telltale's Game of Thrones Season 1.**

Previously on Season One of Telltale's Game of Thrones:

(The North Grove Results)

· Garedd Tuttle chose to use Cotter as a sacrifice to Elsera Snow's blood magic.

· Garedd Tuttle marches back to Ironrath along with Elsera Snow, Josera Snow, and Sylvi.

(Battle of Ironrath results)

· Gryff is killed, his father Ludd Whitehill survives.

· Elaena Glenmore has been capture by the Whitehill sodiers.

* * *

[ **Blue Moon** ]

As Elsera Snow, Josera Snow, Garedd Tuttle and Sylvi began to march south back to Ironrath, Sylvi pushes Garedd to the side angrily.

"You gave him your word!" she shouted.

"Sylvi, I only did what I thought was best, his death did not go in vain I can assur..."

"You gave him your word! All he wanted was to die peacefully and you took that from him!" she interrupts.

Garedd stares at Sylvi speechless as she walks away but remains in distance.

"It's ok don't worry; she will soon come around" Elsera attempts to reassure Garedd.

They continue to march as sunset nears, desperately searching for shelter to keep them safe from the harsh weather conditions as well as the creatures lurking in the night. Josera decides to become one with Shadow, his polar bear, and begins to look for a location. They end up settling into a small cozy cave which provided them warmth and protection. Elsera's small army of undead wildings proceed to cover the entrance of the cave to guard them.

Morning arrives and Garedd awakes to look for food along with Shadow. A couple hours pass by with no luck and suddenly Garedd hears growling coming from behind him. He turns to find a wolf staring him down and displaying his long sharp teeth. "Easy boy" says Garedd as he attempts to calm the creature. The wolf starts to bark aggressively while his pack join him encircling Garedd from all angles. He lays his hand on his sword, waiting for an attack. Another loud growl is heard echoing through the woods and scaring the pack while the snow became soaked in blood of their leader, killed by Shadow. Garedd begins to swing his sword against the wolves with the help of Shadow as an effort to make them retreat. The wolves begin to growl, preparing for another attack with Shadow appearing as the main target. Garedd immediately attacks the closest wolf near him and successfully wounds it as they surprisingly begin to retreat. He becomes suspicious of the wolf pack portraying this odd behavior. Garedd immediately proceeds with worry and jumps on Shadow's back as they return to the cave only to find it deserted, with Elsera's army killed on the floor. "What the hell happened?! Elsera! Sylvi!" Garedd shouts. He gets off Shadow and nervously begins to search, worrying that someone may have killed them.

Shadow begins to growl at Garedd. "Easy boy, we must find them!" Garedd shouted as Shadow began to get more aggressive. At that moment, a knife is placed along Garedd's neck and it was then that he realized Shadow was trying to warn him all along. Approximately 100 wildlings immediately surround the area. Shadow immediately begins to attack them as someone shoots a dart making him fall asleep in an instant. "Well whatya know, a bear huh? A focking bear! Tie them up and take them back to the village with the others" the leader commanded his tribe. Garedd and Shadow are taken back to the wildlings' village where they are greeted by hundreds of wildings. "Welcome to Blue Moon" the leader laughed as one of the wolves that surrounded Garred earlier stood right beside him.

* * *

[ **Ironrath** ]

Ludd Whitehill sits on the king's chair, thinking about the battle that had just occurred and the loss of his son Gryff.

A soldier enters the room: "My Lord, Ramsay is arriving."

"Good. Let him in as soon as he does."

His voice sounding concerned of Ramsay's unexpected visit. He begins to sweat as he hears the horses enter the gate. Ramsay's steps are heard as he approaches. Ludd immediately goes to greet him. The door is opened and Ramsay enters with a blank look on his face as he passes Ludd and sits on the king's chair quietly.

An awkward silence is broken by Ludd: "My Lord! What..."

Ramsay interrupts Ludd, "Don't start by giving me excuses Ludd. You know the reason I'm here. You let the Forresters go? Your so called army let them go?! This is unacceptable."

"My Lord, it all happened so quickly. We have killed Rodrik Forrester and currently imprisoned Elaena Glenmore. I assure you we will find them and when we do, they will not be kept alive after what they have done."

Ramsay looks on at Ludd and begins to laugh, "AAhhhh Ludd, Ludd, Ludd."

Ramsay stands up from his seat and begins to walk towards Ludd. He extends his hand out as he says, "You caught me on a good day Ludd. I am happy to hear of this good news."

Ludd shakes Ramsays hand as Ramsay stabs it with a knife. Ludd begins to scream from agony and falls down on his knees.

"This is valyrian steel. It's yours! Consider it a gift for capturing that girl and killing a Forrester. Now, I want to see the body"

"Yes, my Lord."

Ludd proceeds to remove the knife slowly as he continues to scream, feeling it ripping through his muscles like butter. He then escorts Ramsay to Rodrik's corpse.

Ramsay stares at Rodrik for a couple of minutes before he spits on his body, "I want him hung on top of the front gate for everyone to be greeted before they enter. What a beautiful view that would be."

Ludd commands his soldiers to do as Ramsay says. Ramsay smiles while looking at Ludd's hand, "You should really treat that before it gets infected."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Well? Where is the girl Ludd?"

Ludd points at one of his soldiers, "You, escort Lord Ramsay to Elaena." Before he leaves, Ramsay places his hand on Ludd's shoulder making him tremble in fear while he awaits his next move.

"Oh cmon now Ludd, you're not scared of me are you buddy? I just said you caught me on a good day." He smiles and continues: I hope I am not making a mistake right now Ludd. Prove me wrong, Ironrath is yours to rule."

Ramsay is escorted to where Elaena is being held as prisoner. He opens the door to the room and enters with a malicious expression. "Oh hello there, long time no see. You look bored and sad don't worry, we're going to have some fun."


	2. Chapter 2 - Barrowton

Previously on Season One of Telltale's Game of Thrones:

(Batle of Ironrath results)

· Duncan and Talia find Asher injured on the floor near a horse

· Before Rodrik's death, he held the gate to help Asher escape

· Beskha rides away with Ryon Forrester

(Other results)

· Duncan is the sentinel

· Malcolm Forrester has been serving Daenerys

* * *

[ **Barrowton** ]

Beskha is pushed to her limit as she fights off a Whitehill soldier who crossed path with her and Ryon while they were riding south.

"Its ova you dumb whore!" the soldier yells.

Ryon attacks the soldier from the back with a weak blow, causing no damage, and is thrown to the side.

The soldier trips Beskha; she falls on her back helpless. He raises his sword, preparing to strike her. Ryon gets back up and attempts another hit. The soldier moves his sword towards Ryon as he attacks and goes head on into the sword, his blood gushing out of his brain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beskha screams.

The soldier turns to her. "You're next you stupid bitch!" He removes his sword from Ryons head and cleans the brain pieces off. Then, the sword is plummeted into her heart.

Beskha wakes up screaming; it was all a nightmare. She finds herself in the comfortable bed she had checked in at Barrowton along with Ryon.

"Thank the gods!" she sighs.

"Is everything ok?" Ryon asks.

"Yes, just a bad dream is all. Let's get something to eat little man. We must continue riding south soon."

(Barrowton Pub)

As they are eating, a fight occurs in the pub. Beskha is pushed by accident; her food flies onto her face.

"Who the fuck did that!" She starts to look around.

The men fighting halt their movements completely and stare at Beskha with laughter.

One of the men speaks, "Get her."

They attack; Beskha fights them off, throwing one to the side as she goes to the next one kicking him in the balls. She grabs one of the men's head and smashes it on the table; turns to the next one in the crowd, dodges his knife, and punches him unconscious.

One of the men yells, "GET HER!"

The men remain on the floor, drunk and unable to stand up properly. The bartender approaches the men, "she is welcome here, you are not. Get out."

Beskha thanks the bartender and returns to find that Ryon has disappeared. Her heart starts racing again, imagining the worst.

"Has anyone seen a little boy with short hair?" she asks desperately. "Anyone?"

The fear of the nightmare becoming a reality kicks in the adrenaline as she rushes outside. She notices a man on a horse riding away, exiting the gate with Ryon appearing to be in a bag.

"STOP HIM! HE KIDNAPPED A CHILD!" She yells.

No one seemed to care. She runs to steal a horse and ride after the man. The guards stop her.

"Halt! Where are you going?"

"Move out of my way! He's getting away, he kidnapped a child!"

"That child is his son"

"It is not! Get out of..." A soldier hits Beskha off the horse and ties her up. "We caught her! We caught the woman who kidnapped the child." the soldier yells.

"You are out of your mind! I am not the one who kidnapped him, I brought him here!"

The soldiers grab Beskha and locks her up in a cell. "What the fuck is going on!?" she yells.

(On the roads of Barrowlands)

The soldier who kidnapped Ryon is riding back north to Ironrath when an arrow hits the horse; it falls in agony.

"What the bloody hell!?"

The soldier begins to search for the person responsible.

Another arrow is shot and hits his arm as he begins to scream.

"Who the fuck is there?! Show yourself!"

"Well, if you insist." An individual wearing a long hooded grey robe attacks from the shadow of a nearby tree and strike the soldier in his heart.

"Your first mistake was entering Barrowton" the mysterious individual whispers to the dying soldier.

Ryon beings to panick; blindfolded in a small bag.

The individual removes the bag from Ryon. "Do not worry child, I am merely here to help"

Ryon changes his expression. "Thank you! Who are you?"

"I am simply the one meant to be here at this time. I have an offer for you child. I know of the fall of your House. I can help you; I can train you to become a man and start a new life."

"I just want to go back home to my family."

"Home? There is no home. You are being hunted. I am providing you a home, a new life. You have 2 options, come with me or stay here and try to survive. This place has become dangerous for a child like you. Whitehill soldiers are spreading through the land like wildfire, looking to kill you and your family."

Ryon contemplates the offer. With options at hand, he decides to join this mysterious individual; they ride away.

* * *

[ **Wolfswood** ]

Duncan and Talia immediately move to help an injured Asher.

"Thank the gods you're alive! We need to get as far away as we can from this area" says Duncan. Before they leave, Duncan uses supplies found on the horse to tend to Asher's wounds.

They proceed to lay Asher back on the horse and ride off. Asher begins to cough in an attempt to speak.

"Save your energy boy"

"We... need to go to... meereen. We need to speak with..." Asher coughs more as he has trouble speaking. "...the dragon queen."

Duncan looks at Asher with worry. "I agree. At this point I don't think we have any other choice, she is the only ally left that can help us. We'll travel to Meereen soon, but for now our priority is to get the hell out of wolfswood and have you rest."

The sound of soldiers and horses rings in the woods.

"They must be here somewhere, they couldn't have gotten far. Keep looking!" A soldier is heard.

They successfully pass the soldiers without any confrontations and ride south towards Barrowton, a small town in the barrowlands, ruled by House Dustin; who are sworn to House Stark. Approximately a week passes and they finally arrive to their destination. Exhaustion strikes their bodies from the long trip. As they get closer to the town, they hear a shout.

"Hooolld!" a soldier yells. "Who are you? Identify yourselves."

"I am Duncan Tuttle, sentinel of House Forrester. I have with me here Asher Forrester, the new lord of House Forrester and his little sister, Talia Forrester. We have been attacked by Lord Whitehill and Ironrath has fallen. He is severely injured, we desperately need your help!"

The soldier looks on at Duncan for a few seconds and then nods. "Open the gate and escort them" he yells.

They are greeted by one of the townspeople who takes Asher in to treat him.

"We are grateful for your kindness my friend" Duncan thanks the man.

"It is no problem at all, I am a maester. I cannot stand and watch while one is suffering. He should be able to walk again by morning, his wounds are healing quite well actually."

"Thanks again my friend. Asher we're going to go get some food, you stay here and rest. We'll be back shortly."

Asher nods in agreement as Duncan and Talia leave to explore the town. A pub catches their interest and they decide to enter.

They sit and order food for 3. A woman approaches them.

"Hello there."

"Hello" replies Duncan.

"I can be of service, if you need it."

"I'm sorry do we know you?"

"No, but I do."

Duncan looks at the woman with a confused expression.

"A woman was sent by the gods to this place for a purpose. Again, I ask if you need my help. I can be of service."

"I'm sorry but how do I know I can trust you? Who are you? How do you kno..."

The woman interrupts "The man does not seem interested; I have therefore fulfilled my purpose." As she walks away, Duncan runs after her.

"Hold on wait just a minute!" he begins to whisper, "I am interested, we do need help. I'm not sure if I'm asking the right person, a complete stranger must I add but, I will take my chances at this point."

"The man is smart. Meet me at the main gate tonight, only you. No one else." The woman walks away once more leaving Duncan confused again.

Night comes. Duncan does as the woman has instructed and waits her arrival near the gate. A whisper is heard.

"You came. Good."

Duncan turns to find no one. He starts to look for the individual who whispered and seemed to be clearly alone.

"Do not look suspicious and remain calm. I will not meet with you in person this time. We will speak in this manner to not attract attention. Listen carefully, you need a ship. You'd like to travel to Meereen. You can spare me the details and don't waste time asking where I get my information from. I have a man who can sail you there tomorrow." A golden coin is tossed to Duncan. He picks it up and observes it further. He finds that it has the markings of Braavos.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Go to the pub, there you will meet a man dressed in white. Present this to him and he will take you to White Harbor where you will be provided with a ship to sail to Meereen."

"Who are you?"

No response is heard. Pure silence.

"Hello?"

Duncan realizes the woman may have left. He returns to the maester's house to brief Asher on the plan.

"Absolutely not!" Asher yells. "Who is this woman? What if this is a trap by Ludd, how can you trust a complete stranger Duncan!"

"I did not reveal anything to her, my Lord. She seems to know everything herself."

"I don't like the sound of all this Asher" Talia responds with a worried expression.

"She knows? How does she know?" Asher angrily yells.

"My Lord, we need a ship to travel. This woman is offering us a free trip. Whatever the reason may be, do we have any other choice? We have no gold."

"I have heard of this woman, I can vouch that she can be trusted" the maester reveals. "She has visited our town many times before. Her motive has not been made clear. Although, I don't think it matters with the amount of help she has been providing."

Asher starts to think for briefly 2 minutes.

"Well alright then, let's meet this man and go to white harbor first thing tomorrow morning" Asher agrees.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance and help in your recovery. I hope you all have a good night, if you need anything i'm a few steps away." The maester exists the room.

"Duncan, why did you not inform me that you planned on visiting this 'woman' at night?"

"My Lord, you were sleeping. I did not want to disrupt you while you were resting."

"From this day forth, you tell me everything! Do you understand? You could have jeopardized our plans. You are my sentinel, I am the Lord. Understand?"

"Yes, my Lord"

"I have a bad feeling that this woman is pushing us towards a trap and this maester might be involved."

"We will be ready if it comes to it, my Lord."

"Good. Tomorrow, we will ride to meet with this 'all white' man. Now however, let's prepare a defensive plan in case it comes down to needing one."

* * *

NOTE: Chapter 2 is done! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a feedback! Thanks again for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3 - A Lord's Will

Previously on Season One of Telltale's Game of Thrones:

* Malcolm Forrester stayed at Meereen to serve Daenerys.

* Gared Tuttle was locked by the night's watch for being accused of murder. He later escaped to search for the north grove. (In Season Two Chapter 1: He was captured by wildlings along with Josera Snow, Elsera Snow, Sylvi, and Shadow; They were brought to their small village)

Characters:

* * *

 **[White Harbor]**

Asher, Duncan and Talia have met with the man in white; described by the mysterious woman, who appeared to Duncan in Barrowton. They gave him the golden coin for confirmation and rode along to White Harbor.

"So this is White Harbor huh?" Asher comments.

"My Lord, i'm not liking any of this. The man hasn't spoken to us during our trip" whispers Duncan.

"I agree, he does seem off. Let us stay with the plan. Be cautious."

They board the ship and begin to sail. Sunset arrives and dinner is served by the man dressed in white.

Duncan and Talia decide not to eat out of hesitation.

"My Lord, I don't think it is a good idea to eat from a complete stranger" whispers Duncan.

"Ah don't worry, everything will be fine."

"So generous of you, a free meal in addition to the free trip. So tell me, where are you from and why all this generosity?" Asher asks.

"I am merely serving my purpose given to me by the gods."

"The gods, hmm. How did your friend know of us and our situation?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot disclose that information."

Asher eats the soup as an appetizer. "Wow, I gotta tell you I am impressed, didn't think you'd be a good cook. Of course no disrespect intended."

"I'm glad you are enjoying the food, there's plenty more."

"Yes, thank you. Actually can you do me a favor? I'd love to know how you made this. May we go to the kitchen so you can show me?"

"Of course, I'd be delighted."

Asher enters the kitchen along with the man. He quietly and smoothly moves to place a knife along his neck.

"You're going to need a hell of a lot more poison than that to kill me, you fuck" Asher spits at the man.

The man turns quickly and attempts to strike Asher; he fails as Asher dodges and cuts the man's throat.

"Duncan!" he yells.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Come quick, alone. Talia, you stay back."

Duncan enters the kitchen. "By the gods! What happened?!"

"He poisoned the food. Our suspicions were right. We don't know who this man is, who he is sent by or even where he was taking us."

They proceed to search the man and remove his white cloak.

"This man is a Whitehill soldier!" Duncan realizes.

"Throw his body off this ship. Let us sail to Meereen in caution. Keep looking for ships in case anyone is following or expecting us."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

 **[The Wall]**

Men of the Night's Watch are on a searching mission with Frostfinger leading them.

-Frostfinger is responsible for all new recruits who come into the night's watch-

The men chosen alongside Frostfinger were rangers; Eddison Tollett (a close friend of Jon Snow), Gilbert Morley, Robert Wylde, and Richard Wylde. Gilbert Morely is a fat and clumsy individual. He volunteered to join to offer his intellectual capabilities. It was him who created the strategies and plans for the mission. Although, the location where they were headed was kept hidden. Only Frostfinger was fully briefed with the details. Robert and Richard Wylde are biological brothers whom were known for being skilled in combat.

The men walk through the tunnel within the wall, preparing themselves for the other side. The mission assigned was to find and bring back Gared Tuttle, the traitor who killed a brother of the night's watch. The men exit the tunnel, staring at the haunted forest in front of them.

"We must find this traitor, this murderer, and bring him back at all cost, understood?" commanded Frostfinger.

"Yes!" the men.

Eddison is wary to enter the forest. He originally was against the plan to search for Gared.

"What's the matter? Got coldfeet?" Frostfinger addresses Eddison.

"I just have a bad feeling about this. He escaped and deserted the watch, I still think we should let him go. He will die out here anyway, and if he decides to return we would choose his fate then but for now I don't think we should risk our..."

Frostfinger interrupts, "Hold your tongue boy, the commander approved this mission and we will carry it out understood? Know your place."

Eddison stares quietly.

They continue walking through the cold air and snow as they move further away from the wall and enter the haunted forest.

* * *

 **[The Haunted Forest]**

The men enter the forest walking in formation, prepared for any kinds of attack.

"I have a bad feeling about this as well" Gilbert whispers to Eddison. "He's taking us to our deaths."

"Yes, we must find a way to convince him to return to Castle Black or else we'll be stuck out here forever. For all we know Gared could be dead by now. He's obsessed in capturing him."

"Pick up the pace back there" Frostfinger yells.

(Approximately 30 minutes pass)

"Where are we going exactly? There is no specific location. This forest is huge, he could be anywhere beyond the wall!" says Richard.

"Quiet!" screams Frostfinger. "I have had enough of your bickering. Keep moving!"

"This man is out of his mind" whispers Richard as the men nod in agreement.

Frostfinger notices the men's reactions. "Go back to the wall!" he yells in anger.

The men stare in shock.

"Go back I said! I can survive out here on my own. I do not need a bunch of cowards with me!"

A screech is heard in reply to Frostfinger's screaming.

"What was that?" asks Robert.

The men turn their backs to each other and form a circle to cover all angles in case of an attack.

Nothing is heard; pure silence. Everyone looks around, nervous of the unknown.

Another screech is heard, this time louder than the previous one.

Frostfinger's eyes open wide; he realizes what was about to happen.

"RUUNNN! RUN SOUTH AND KEEP RUNNING! DO NOT TURN BACK!" he screams and begins to run for his life.

The men follow him. "What the hell is going on?" asks Robert.

"KEEP RUNNING" Eddison replies, realizing what Frostfinger had as well.

Screeches are heard, now even louder. A swarm of wights emerge behind them. Gilbert's clumsiness kicks in as he trips and falls flat on his face.

"HELP HIM!" Eddison yells.

"KEEP RUNNING YOU CANNOT HELP HIM!" replies Frostfinger.

Gilbert looks on at everyone, "GO, KEEP RUNNING!" The wights jump on Gilbert as they begin to tear him apart, limb by limb.

The men keep running helplessly, in fear that they might suffer the same fate.

A wight jumps on Richard; he grabs the wight and throws him on a tree, breaking its' body apart. Richard turns around to find the swarm near him; knowing his fate. Just as he was accepting his death, a mysterious individual appears from the woods, riding on an elk. He begins to attack the wights.

"DO NOT FEAR! STAY CLOSE TO ME!" the figure yells.

The men run close to the individual and remain near him as they begin to fight off the wights.

One by one, the wights start falling into pieces. The individual appeared to be very skillful while attacking them. He jumped high, kicked wights' heads off; ducked onto the floor and turned in a 360 fashion as he tripped wights and chopped them in half. He was able to successfully fight off the wights and save their lives.

The men stare at this individual, examining him closely in shock. His hands had a blue aura from the cold feeling it projected and appearing black. He was wearing night's watch armor with a hooded robe covering his head; mottled in blacks and greys and a scarf that covered his face. His eyes appear black. They notice that there was no cloud appearing from his mouth, indicating that he was not breathing. He smelled like dead meat, dry blood, rot, and coldness slowly trickled from him. He appeared half dead, half alive. The man jumps onto his great elk.

When he speaks, his voice rattles.

"My brothers, return to where you came from. This is no place for thee. It has become more threatening than you may think. I shall escort you to assure your safety" he speaks.

"We are very grateful for your help, thank you! Who are we addressing?" asks Frostfinger.

"I am known by many as Coldhands" he replies. "Follow me, we need to start moving quickly."

The men start marching back south towards the wall, still in shock of what just had occurred and of the individual they have just met.

* * *

 **[Blue Moon]**

Blue Moon is a small town near Hardhome (the largest wildling village) where some wildlings chose to inhabit and call it home. Its' name was given due to a phenomenon in which the moon appeared large and bluish in color every night.

The leader known as Mance Rayder, the king beyond the wall, stood staring at Gared, Elsera, Sylvi, Josera and Shadow.

"You killed one of my wolves. That can't go unpunished" he breaks the silence.

"Your wolves attacked us first!" Gared replies.

Mance chuckles. "What do you expect? You were roaming in their territory. Your friend here seems to have a close relationship with that polar bear of his. You know, we have someone of similar power who can control animals at will; and you killed his favorite wolf."

Gared looks on, worried of his next move.

"You there, you look like you're one of us even though your hair does not seem so. What are you doing with these scums?" Mance addresses Sylvi.

"They kidnapped me and killed my brother."

Mance looks at his tribe. "Untie her, treat her well."

One of the wildlings unties Sylvi.

"You have nothing to worry about now. You're home."

"Sylvi, you traitor!" Gared yells.

Mance kicks Gared in his stomach, "Shut up you worthless crow."

Sylvi walks away, not looking back, as she rejoins her tribe.

"Fortunately for you, you won't have to deal with me as much. I have more important things to do." Mance looks on and whispers to his trusted friend, "You are in charge for now, I will be going to hardhome to plan the attack on Castle Black. Do as you wish." His friend nods in agreement.

Gared, Josera, and Elsera are thrown inside a tent isolated from each other and assigned 2 guards each to ensure they do not escape. Shadow is kept at a secret location in the village.

Night comes. The wildlings are heard having a feast while celebrating. Shadow responds with a loud growl.

"Hang in there buddy" Josera thinks to himself.

2 days pass and Shadow is heard growling every night.

Gared, Josera and Elsera were fed leftovers from the dinners; barely any food was given.

On the third night, something odd occurred. Everyone was heard screaming in agony as an attack was taking place on the village.

Gared, Elsera and Josera begin to worry for each other. Gared begins to panic, thinking that the night's watch has found him. One of the wildlings enters Gared's tent, choking on her blood with her eyes as wide as the moon. She fell on the floor gasping for air and appeared to be begging Gared for help.

"What is going on out there?" Gared asks.

Her face turns blue and then purple as foam gushes out of her mouth and finally, she takes her last breath. Gared bravely stands up and exits the tent and finds everyone having a similar reaction. There were no men of the night's watch, no intruders.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

Everyone's soul appeared as if it was being sucked out of their bodies; and then, it was quiet. There was no sign of Elsera, Josera, or Shadow. Gared begins to tremble in fear unsure whether he should run away or remain and look for his friends; scared that he might be next and surprised that he remained healthy. Bodies were laying everywhere, covering the entire village with almost no room to walk around.

* * *

 **[The Citadel]**

Ebbert Whitehill, second born son of Ludd Whitehill. He was originally second in line to inherit Highpoint (Castle of House Whitehill) however, he decided to become a maester.

-Ebrose is an archmaester currently living at the Citadel-

A raven arrives to the Citadel. Ebrose receives the letter which appears to have been sent from Ironrath. He proceeds to Ebbert's room.

"You have a letter today. Seems important" Ebrose addresses Ebbert.

"Have you stuck your nose into my business again Ebrose?"

"Well, I was curious I couldn't help it. It's not everyday you get a letter, especially from Ironrath."

"Ironrath?! Has something happened to my family?"

"Look for yourself."

Ebbert opens the letter and begins to read it:

'My son, it has been a while and I thought of sending you an update on the family's doing. We have captured Ironrath from the Forresters. Rodrik Forrester is dead. We would like you to be our new maester. Do not worry of the complications, we will assure that you be appointed here and reunite with your family once more. I will await your response.'

Ebbert looks at Ebrose.

"You don't actually think you can get appointed to Ironrath do you?" Ebrose spoke.

"My House has very powerful allies, they may be able to accomplish it."

"And you would wish for it?"

"It is a tough decision indeed. I would love to see my family again and work as my House's maester in Ironrath however, I would be giving up my dream of becoming archmaester one day."

"Then think hard before you decide. It is a decision that would change your life entirely."

* * *

 **[Castle Black]**

Frostfinger, Eddison Tullett, Robert Wylde, and Richard Wylde finally arrive back to the wall with the assistance of Coldhands.

"Please my brothers, remain here where it is safe. I'm afraid the upcoming winter will be the worst yet." Coldhands last words.

"Thanks again, brother!" yells Frostfinger as Coldhands departs from the men back into the haunted forest.

They enter the tunnel within the wall and reach Castle Black.

Jon Snow greets them. "Have you found him?"

"We have not. We were ambushed by wights." Frostfinger replies.

"Where is Gilbert?"

"He didn't make it" replied Richard with a sad expression.

Jon Snow looks down. "Were you able to get his body for a proper burial?"

"No. There was nothing left to take back."

Jon nods. "Notify the Shadow Tower. We must get ready for what's to come."

* * *

 **[Braavos]**

Ryon and the mysterious individual finally arrive to their destination.

"Welcome to Braavos" says the man.

Ryon stares at the giant statue of a soldier at the entrance of the city. They dock the ship and exit.

"Follow me." the man says.

Ryon attempts to follow the man and bumps into others by accident.

"Hey! watch it you stupid kid!" a woman yells.

"Sorry!" Ryon replies.

A coin is dropped on the floor by the mysterious man.

Ryon crouches to pick it up. "Hey! you dropped..." as he stands up to give the man the coin, he is no where to be found.

Ryon begins to panic running through the crowd, bumping into people and finally find a narrow little street where he decides to enter, hoping the man is there. The street has merchants selling fish, vegetables and all kinds of other foods. "Has anyone seen a man wearing a robe?" Ryon asks. He decides to remain at the entrance of the street, waiting for the man to appear.

Night comes with no man in sight and Ryon falls asleep from tiredness. Someone snags his coin awaking him abruptly.

"Hey! Stop him he stole my coin!" Ryon chases the thief through the streets of Braavos.

The thief jumps on top of a small wall, avoiding the stairs to the right of it and lands on another side of a street. Ryon does not have the agility and instead runs down the stairs. As he turns left, the thief is gone. He does not lose hope and continues to search for the thief. The incredibly quiet street haunted Ryon. He began to think to himself, "What the hell did I get myself into." A door next to him seemed to be the perfect place to sleep for the time being. A few hours pass and he is awoken yet again, this time his shoes are stolen.

"HEY! STOP!" Ryon shouts angrily.

The thief stops further down the street awaiting for Ryon to chase him.

"Well, aren't you going to come after me?"

"Who are you!?" Ryon asks.

"If you really want to know that bad, then come get me" the thief smiles.

Ryon begins to run with frustration as he screams. The thief does not move until Ryon is near. The thief ducks Ryon's punch and trips him to the floor as a sword is placed onto his neck.

"Very clumsy. Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now. This city is no place for a child like you."

"Please! I came here with a man. He was wearing a..."

The thief interrupts, "Begging me? That is just low." The thief hits Ryon's right arm with the sword.

"Do not ever beg a person on these streets. You must show strength. You are lucky I have mercy, I hope you do not die here child." The thief walks away.

Ryon is angered. "WHO ARE YOU?!" he attacks the thief as the thief begins to run.

The thief jumps above stairs. "If you want to catch me you'll have to do a better job than just run."

Ryon stares at the stairs and jumps with no hesitation. The thief is suddenly gone.

"DAMN IT!" Ryon is heavily breathing from the long jump.

Morning comes. Ryon is restless from the chasing. He spots the thief during the day.

"HEY!" he yells as people stare at him. The thief notices Ryon and disappears once more before Ryon was able to get anywhere near.

A few hours pass, Ryon finds the thief again buying some fish. This time he does not yell and instead plans a sneak attack. He finds a shovel near a merchant in which he steals to use against the thief. Ryon slowly walks towards the thief while using the crowd to go unnoticed. Once he was near, he swings and the thief dodges.

"Very good kid, you're getting good. But not good enough." The thief attacks Ryon with a blow to his chest. He begins to cough severely and the thief disappeared. Approximately 6 days have passed. Ryon's clothes have become dirty, raggedy, and ripped with multiple holes from the many chase attempts and encounters he had with the thief. Every chase, he improved and got closer to catching the thief. He survived by stealing food from merchants. His agility improved as he learned to use his intellect during his attempts. One day, he was relaxing at the dock, sitting at the tip while swinging his feet and staring out at the beautiful sea. The thief appears again.

"You're not going anywhere this time prick. I swear you're going down" he thinks to himself.

The thief is occupied, appearing to be following an old man. "What the hell is this person doing?" he thinks. Ryon uses the crowd to hide while he observes the situation. The old man suddenly screams; the thief had stabbed him as he starts to make his escape. Ryon is stuck in a dilemma; he was not sure whether he should help the man or chase the thief once more. People from the crowd rush to the old man making his decision easy as Ryon quickly with no hesitation chases the thief.

"That son of a bitch has no honor! He steals from anyone and then murders them!"

The thief appeared to be slower than usual appearing to have high confidence that no one will catch him. Ryon jumps on the thief's back resulting in both of them falling to the floor. He takes a knife out that he had stolen and attacks the thief with multiple accurate swings in which they are all dodged.

"Wow, you have gotten much better! I am impressed."

"You son of a bitch! You killed an old man!"

"He was not killed. I missed his vital point."

"You sick liar!"

The thief shows the coin to Ryon once more.

"You still want this don't you?"

Ryon grinds his teeth and attacks the thief. The thief starts to run away.

"You coward!"

They run through the streets playing cat and mouse similar to this past week and reach a building which appeared as a big temple. Ryon is amazed, he had never seen such a building before. The thief awaits for him on the stairs. With no hesitation, Ryon continues running towards the stairs and jumps at the thief. They fall on the floor.

"You have caught me, congratulations." The thief stands up with ease, grabs Ryon and throws him onto the floor. "You are ready. I was assigned to train you. You have completed your first training. You should be proud of yourself, you did very well this week." The thief removes the hooded robe revealing to be Arya Stark.

* * *

 **[Ironrath]**

Ramsay Snow enters the room where Elaena Glenmore is being held as prisoner.

"Why do you seem so afraid? Is everything ok?"

Elaena shakes in fear.

"Oh cmon now darling, we're going to have some FUN! Lighten up a little now won't you?"

He stares at her breasts and continues to observe her body.

"Oohh, you are a beautiful one aren't you? You really are. Tell me, have you slept with a man before?" he asks curiously with an evil intention oozing from his stare.

"Let's close this door and lock it shall we?"

"What are you going to do with me? What do you want from me?" she asks while sobbing.

"My dear Elaena, I want nothing more than to please you, not hurt you. I was told you were kept as a prisoner. Soooo, I thought hey! Let me pay her a visit and lighten up her mood a bit" he replies as he grabs her face and squeezes her cheeks.

"Will you be a good girl? Did ludd tell you he caught me on a good day today? You don't want to turn it into a bad day now do you? I promise you won't get hurt if you just lay still and enjoy yourself" he smiles.

Ramsay lays his hand on her gown and lifts it up as he begins to undress Elaena.

"Please! I'll do anything pl..."

"Shhh Shh. Hush now. Don't make me angry. Just lay still, and everything will be ok."

He continues to undress her until she is wearing no more than her bra and panties. Then, he gently removes her panties enjoying every moment of it. At this time, he looks deep in her eyes and penetrates her aggressively showing no sign of remorse as be begins to pump quickly. Elaena attempts to stay quiet as she lays there crying.

"Look at me!" he yells. "I said, LOOK AT ME."

She opens her watery eyes and looks at him while he deflowers her. He laughs with a huge smile.

(In the Throne Room)

Ludd sits on the King's chair.

"Has there been any word from the Citadel?" he asks a servant.

"No, my Lord."

"I hope he accepts the position."

"My Lord, we do have other options in case he declines."

"No! I want my eldest son to rule alongside me and that's final. I will not keep Ironrath if he does not join me."

(The room with Ramsay and Elaena)

Once Ramsay climaxes inside her, he helps her dress.

"There, that wasn't that bad was it?" he grins at her puffed eyes; resulting from the continuous sobbing.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your time. I will pay you another visit soon." He exits the room.

"Ludd! I will be on my way. I am quite pleased, thank you for having me as a guest."

"It is I who should thank you for giving us the honor of being in your presence, my Lord."

Ramsay rides away on his horse along his men, taking one last look at Rodrik's corpse hanging on top of the entrance before he leaves.

"Ahh, what a wonderful view isn't it gentlemen?"

* * *

 **[The Shadow Tower]**

Richard and Robert Wylde were chosen to ride from Castle Black to the Shadow Tower in order to inform them of what they had experienced. They also bring along with them a message from Castle Black. They arrive and are greeted by Denys Mallister, the current commander of the tower.

"Well this must be important for you two to ride all the way here from Castle Black."

Richard and Robert look at each other before speaking.

"Yes. Actually, we are looking for rangers willing to volunteer to go beyond the wall. We were on a mission to capture a traitor and were ambushed by wights. We must prepare for something bigger to come. Jon Snow wants to recruit wildlings to increase our numbers."

Denys appears to be baffled by the last sentence. "Wildlings? he wants to recruit wildlings? Is he out of his mind?"

"There is no other way. If we want to survive, we must work together to..."

Denys interrupts, "We will never!... never work with wildlings. Tell Jon Snow he does not have the support of the Shadow Tower. No ranger will be allowed to join him or anyone in Castle Black. We will survive by ourselves." Denys walks away angered by the thought of uniting with the wildlings. This creates tension between the two locations of the Night's Watch.

The brothers look at each other with worry; having to go back to Castle Black with no rangers, and a trip wasted.

* * *

 **[The House of Black and White]**

Ryon stands up as he enters the House of Black and White with Arya.

"Welcome to your new home. I heard good things from the little girl" Jaqen greets him.

"I have been sleeping and eating on the streets for a week just for training?!" Ryon angrily speaks.

"And it was all to study your capabilities as well as improve your skills. It was a success, was it not?"

Ryon remains quiet with an angry stare.

"You no longer want to join us?"

"No, I do."

"Very well then, the girl will show you to your new room. She will be training you further and teaching you the ways of your new life while I monitor your development."

Arya escorts Ryon to his new room.

"Rest well, you will need it for tomorrow" she suggests. Ryon falls asleep.

During the night, while he is in deep sleep, he is awaken to find himself being choked by Jaqen.

* * *

 **[Meereen]**

Asher's ship arrives to Meereen.

"Finally! we have arrived" says Asher.

"Thank the gods we were not chased by the Whitehills" Duncan sighs.

Unsullied soldiers are guarding the dock. "Halt! What is your reason of visit?"

"I would like to meet with the mother of dragons. I am Lord of House forrester. My uncle, Malcolm, serves her. You may have heard of him, yes?"

"You may wait on your ship." A soldier is sent to retrieve Malcolm.

"Asher! How good it is to see you again! Let them in, he's my nephew."

The soldiers allow them to dock and enter the city.

"I see this place is a little more under control than it used to be" Asher comments.

"Indeed, she has been such a great leader. I could not have made a better choice than to serve her."

"And where is she now exactly?

"Busy. You'll have to wait until tomorrow. I will speak with her to schedule a meeting for you. But for now let me show you around, let's have some drinks, let's eat! Enjoy yourself!"

"Uncle there is no time to enjoy ourselves. Ironrath has fallen. The Whitehills have taken control of it and Rodrik is dead."

Malcolm's expression changes quickly from happiness to dreadfulness. "Is your mother ok? Your brother and sister? Who survived? How did this happen!?"

"I have no idea what happened to Ryon. Talia is with us and mother did not survive..."

They both remain quiet in a moment of silence.

"By the gods! I am so sorry to hear this. We must retaliate, they will not get away with this. I will speak with the queen as soon as possible. Let me escort you to where you will be staying."

Malcolm takes Asher, Duncan and Talia to their temporary home for this visit.

"I am going to speak with the queen right away. Please rest from your long trip. You will be the first to meet with her tomorrow morning."

"Thank you uncle."

Night comes.

Malcolm enters the throne room of Daenerys. "My queen, my nephew has visited the city and brought with him horrible news."

Daenerys replies, "Your nephew? Is that the man whom demanded to use my army last time we met."

"Well, if you put it that way it doesn't make him sound too well" he chuckles.

"What news did he bring?"

"House forrester has fallen. The Whitehills killed my oldest nephew as well as my sister and are currently ruling in their territory."

Daenerys' expression changes to shock. "I am sorry to hear that Malcolm."

"They have come asking for help."

"Malcom, we have other problems to take care of.

"I understand but there must be something you can do, I am begging you."

Daenerys remains quiet while she thinks thoroughly.

"You have been very loyal to me. That is the only reason I am considering this. Do not forget that."

"Of course, thank you my queen."

"What would you have me do to help? Would you like me to provide an army for your nephew?"

"Well, I believe we can end this quickly and efficiently. This may sound a bit much but, perhaps one of your dragons may come of use?"

"And risk getting my dragon killed?!"

"No my queen, of course not. We would develop a strategic plan in which we can use one of your dragons to attack safely without their knowledge. A dragon is the only way I see fit to demolish the House, leaving no hope and implanting fear. This can also be a chance to show your strength to your enemies."

Daenerys liked the sound of Malcolm's last words. "Ok, if you and your nephew can develop a good strategy in which my dragons are not in harms way, I shall help. There must be absolutely no risks Malcolm. If one of my dragons is killed, you and your House will have to pay for it."

"Yes my queen, thank you. I'm sorry, did you say one of your dragons?"

"Yes, 3 is better than 1 in showing our strength to our enemies wouldn't you think?"

"I agree, thank you my queen" he bows as he exits the room to meet with Asher.

(The house where Asher is staying)

"I have good news my nephew. I spoke with the queen, we have to develop a good strategy to attack with no harm to her dragons."

"Dragons? She's actually going to use her dragons?" Asher replies in shock.

"Yes, so long there is no risk of harm. We would have to attack with her dragons first and once the ambush of the castle begins, the dragons have to retreat. We should weigh out all our options and begin to plan the retaliation tonight."

"Well count me in! Wow I cannot believe she is giving us so much power! We didn't really have a good outcome with her last time we met. She must love you."

"When you serve those with power and gain their trust, you also gain a powerful ally.

Shall we begin?"

* * *

Chapter 4 coming next Wednesday!


	4. Chapter 4 - House of Iron

**[The House of Black and White]**

 _-Previously in Chapter 3: Jaqen began choking Ryon during his sleep-_

Ryon quickly wraps his legs around Jaqen's arms and pulls himself upwards until he is in good range in which he then begins to throw punches. He lands every punch and does not stop as he fights for his life. He begins to feel the grip of Jaqen loosening at which point he is released.

"Very good. You did well" Jaqen speaks.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ryon coughs.

"I wanted to test your abilities for myself."

"You're insane!"

"You should become more accustomed. You have passed your second part of the training."

"What kind of training is this?!" Ryon keeps coughing.

"The kind you need" Jaqen walks away.

"He is progressing faster than I thought, I leave the next step to you" Jaqen asks the waif. She nods in agreement.

Morning comes.

Ryon's door opens slowly making a slight screeching sound. He wakes up and stares expecting someone to enter; no one does. He stands up to close to door and turns around to find the waif, startling him.

"Who are you?!" he asks.

"I am the daughter of a Lord from Westeros. My mother..."

Ryon interrupts, "Excuse me, but does it look like I care about where you came from?"

"You asked who I am."

"I did not mean it literally. Why are you in my room? Where is the other girl?"

"I ask the questions. Follow me."

The waif takes Ryon to another room where a corpse is found laying on a table.

"Well, go on; clean him."

"What is th.."

The waif hits Ryon's arm. "I said, clean him."

"Who do yo..."

She hits him once more, "You will do as you are told or face the consequences."

Ryon walks over to the body and begins to clean it.

"So tell me, where are you from? Who are you?" she asks.

Ryon is hesitant to reveal his true identity to this stranger and begins to doubt his choice of coming to this place.

"I am the son of a smith who worked for House Forrester" he convincingly lies.

"You're Ryon Forrester, are you not?"

"Ryon? You must have me mistaken. He was my close friend but I have not seen him since the battle of Ironrath."

The waif looks on at Ryon unsure whether he was telling the truth. She raises her eyebrow as she thinks.

"Finish cleaning the body and return to your room" she walks away to meet with Jaqen.

 **[House of Black and White - Hall of Faces]**

"I think we might have a problem" she suggests.

Jaqen looks at her with concern, "Yes?"

"Did we get the right child?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we might have mistaken that child for another."

"How so?"

"He revealed to me that he is merely a boy of a smith."

Jaqen looks onto the waif with disappointment. "Is he?"

The waif begins to rethink her previous thoughts.

"Were you fooled?" he asks her.

She remains quiet as anger begins to build up.

"That boy is good. He did not know you were playing the game yet he fooled you."

"He seemed so confident in his words" she replies in disbelief.

"He is progressing at an incredible rate. It's time. Bring him here."

The waif's expression changes. "Now? But there's still..."

"Now" Jaqen walks away.

The waif brings Ryon to the Hall of Faces. He stares in awe.

"If you are to become one of us, you must be no one. We are no one. We only serve the god of death."

Ryon understands what he was being asked of by Jaqen.

"So tell me, who are you?" Jaqen asks.

"I am no one" Ryon replies.

Jaqen smiles. "Come, follow me."

"What is this place?" asks Ryon.

"This is the hall of faces. We take other's identities and conceive it as our own temporarily. This is how you will deceive your targets."

"I don't quite understand."

Jaqen disappears when Ryon turns around to examine the faces. Another man enters the scene.

"Who are you?" Asks Ryon.

"I am no one" the man replies.

"Where did the other man go?"

"The man remains besides you."

Ryon is confused.

"Deceiving a person should be your top skill" the man removes his face and reveals to be Jaqen. "Do you understand now?"

Ryon is shocked once more. "These faces. They're actual faces used as masks. You meant to take their identities literally."

"Yes."

"Can I use one?"

"I believe the time is right for you to do so."

Ryon notices a familar face in the hall. He approaches it to discover that it is the face of Beskha. His heart begins to pump faster.

"Who is she?" he asks.

"She was known as Beskha. She was sentenced to death for kidnapping a child. The god of death chose to give her a pure death and so, she was killed by us."

Ryon attempts his best not to show any emotion. They walk away from the hall as Ryon keeps looking at Beskha's face in disbelief.

"You are to be given your first assignment today" Jaqen tells Ryon.

Arya enters. "Come, follow me."

* * *

 **[Meereen]**

Malcolm and Asher enter the throne room of Daenerys.

"Welcome back to Meeren, Lord Forrester."

"Thank you."

"Your uncle has briefed me of the situation, have you set up a plan yet?"

"We have. Actually we have a few options that we would like to present to you as we fully develop the offensive strategy."

"Let us go to the council room then."

 **[Meereen - Council Room]**

Daenerys: "Let's begin."

"In every plan, your dragons will make the first attack. We have word that the Glenmores have been building and training a new army."

"The Glenmores? You have spoken with them?" she asks.

"Yes, we sent out a raven last night and received word before we came to meet with you. We will be using their soldiers to attack after your dragons cripple the Whitehills forces. The plan currently stands as this; We will have the Glenmores attack Ironrath, making it seem to be a rescue mission for Elaena Glenmore. Then, they will retreat to trick Ludd Whitehill that he has defeated them. In which we predict he will attack their keep to finish the rest of their new army. At this point, Ironrath as well as Highpoint will be left vulnerable. This is where your dragons will come in and attack Highpoint crumbling it to pieces. Next, they will attack Ludd's army who will be marching to the Glenmore keep." Asher replies.

"And how do you plan on holding Ironrath after these events?" she asks.

"Well, this is what we are currently still thinking of."

Duncan: "I will send a raven to my brother. He will travel to Castle Black to personally speak with my nephew Gared in hopes of having their support."

"The support of the night's watch? You really think men of the night's watch will abandon their post to fight your battle?" Daenerys replies.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But that is merely a distraction to the true purpose of the visit. The last time I met with my nephew, I sent him to the North Grove. He should have returned by now. I have knowledge that the North Grove has power that can support us. With the men of the night's watch's denial of support, Gared would still have received the message and can therefore help us with what he gathered from the North Grove."

"The North Grove? I have heard of such a place. It is entirely a myth and if it is not, what do you suppose that he discovered there?" she asks.

"The North Grove was very important to Lord Forrester. He revealed on his death bed that if it were to ever fall, it would be the end of Ironrath. I have confidence there is something very powerful there that could help us."

"And if your nephew is not back in time as you are assuming? What then?"

"My brother will remain until Gared returns. I will make sure of it."

"Time is of the essence, Duncan. This is one option we have at the moment. The other option is to use your army" Asher suggests.

Daenerys remains quiet, thinking before she speaks.

"What do you think is the best option Missandei?"

"I think if we are to put soldiers on the ground, we shouldn't send your whole army, my Queen. Our soldiers should only serve as support to the Glenmores." Missandei replies. "I believe the best option is to await Gared's response before we move with any plans."

Daenerys agrees.

"Alrighty then, we are in agreement. Attempt to reach Gared and wait until we make our next move" Asher replies.

Duncan: "I will send a raven at once to my brother"

"Where is this brother of yours?" Daenerys asks.

"He serves for House Mormont. We share a common ally, House Stark."

"Very well."

* * *

 **[The Citadel - library room]**

Ebbert picks up a few books in which he begins to read.

"Have you chosen yet?" Ebrose asks.

"I believe so. I will continue my studies and serve my family as well" Ebbert replies.

Ebrose is surprised. "Are you entirely sure of this? You have spent your entire life here to just give it up?"

"I miss my family. It is a dream come true to work for them as a maester. Before now, I did not think of it as being possible. This is a big opportunity that I have thought of thoroughly and won't let it slip by my hands."

"I hope you are making the right decision, Ebbert."

"I believe I am."

Ebrose looks onto Ebbert and nods.

"I will be leaving tomorrow morning to Ironrath."

"So soon?"

"My family needs me. I sent out a raven already so they are expecting me to arrive soon."

"Alright then, I guess this is goodbye. You were one of the best pupils I have had Ebbert. May you remain the same kind person you have always been. Good luck and safe travels."

"Thank you for everything you have taught me. This is no goodbye my friend, I will see you soon once more."

* * *

 **[Bear Island]**

"Edward!" yells Lady Mormont.

"Where is Edward? Bring him to me."

"Yes, my Lady."

Edward enters the throne room.

"You called for me, my Lady?"

"Yes, you received a letter from Meereen. Explain."

"I'm not sure myself, my Lady."

Lady Mormont passes the letter to Edward and he opens it.

"It is from my brother? I haven't spoken to him in a long time, it must be important. He wishes for me to ride to Castle Black at once" Edward Tuttle looks at Lady Mormont.

"And why is that?" she asks. Edward reads that he must go to ask for the watch's support and remain there until he speaks with his nephew Gared to inform him of the situation of Ironrath immediately however, he chooses not to disclose that information to Lady Mormont.

"He does not appear to be giving a reason, but I know it must be of importance. When it comes to my brother, he does not give details."

Lady Mormont seemed suspicious and hesitant in allowing Edward to leave. After further thinking she speaks.

"You wish to ride to Castle Black?"

"Yes, my Lady. I must."

"Very well. You are to inform me of your arrival at Castle Black and of the situation."

"Yes, my Lady."

"I will give you men to accompany you as it is a long journey. You will ride tonight since it is of priority to you."

Edward nods in agreement. "Thank you, my lady."

* * *

 **[Castle Black]**

"Halt!" A ranger yells.

Edward Tuttle and the men accompanying him approach the gate of Castle Black.

"Who are you and what is the reason of your visit?" the ranger asks.

"My name is Edward Tuttle, I am here in regards to Ironrath."

The ranger's eyes open wide in shock. "Let him in!"

Jon Snow arrives to greet them. "Edward Tuttle? Come, follow me."

They walk away to a secluded, private location to speak. "Your nephew was labeled a traitor and blamed for the killing of one of our brothers."

Edward is shocked at the news. "Gared? he would never! He is no traitor!"

"I agree with you. I don't think he did it however, everyone believes it to be so. I think you must go, you cannot remain here."

"I was told to stay here and speak with my nephew. It is a very important matter."

"The chances of your nephew returning are low."

"I'll take my chances. I have to try for the sake of Ironrath."

"What happened?" asks Jon.

"It has fallen into the hands of the Whitehills. My purpose for this visit is to ask for support of the men of the Night's watch with the help of my nephew."

"Your nephew has no influence or allies here any longer."

"Then can you do something to help? Can your men help us retake Ironrath?"

Jon thinks for a moment. "I will send a raven to both the Shadow tower and Eastwatch-by-the-sea however, I cannot promise anything. They may very well reject my proposal of helping you."

"That is fine, thank you. I'll await their response before I leave."

"You know if your nephew does show up, we would have to unfortunately capture him."

"You said it yourself you don't believe he committed such a crime."

"Yes, but I also said no one else believes that he did not. The best I would be able to do is offer him a fair trial. I cannot allow a man who is said to be guilty to leave so easily. How would that make me look?"

"I understand. Thank you for your generosity."

* * *

 **[Braavos]**

"Your first assignment is to scout for a fat man who appears poor to fool others. Gather information and once you believe it is time, strike" Arya instructs Ryon.

"You want me to kill a man?"

"The god of death wants you to kill this man. You must do as instructed with no questions asked."

Ryon nods. He is given the face of the corpse he had cleaned earlier.

"Wear this. This man was the friend of the fat man you are assigned. Use it to deceive him."

Ryon takes the face and leaves the House of Black and White to find this fat man in Braavos.

"He seems to be very compliant, follow him to monitor whether he will finish the job or not" Jaqen instructs Arya.

Ryon enters the city and begins to search for this man. He takes on the personality of his friend by wearing his face. He spots a fat man selling fish and decides to approach him.

"Hello my friend" Ryon addresses the man.

"Hello, how can I help you today?"

Ryon thinks to himself that this must not be the man he is looking for since he did not recognize the face he is wearing. He buys fish to not seem suspicious and continues his search. Hours pass by with no luck. Suddenly, after he had searched most of the city, a man stops him.

"Samuel?!" the man speaks.

Ryon believes he has found the fat man he is looking for. With an opportunity at hand, he slits his throat and begins his escape. Once he reaches a quiet area, he removes the face he is wearing and returns to the House of Black and White.

"It is done" he tells Jaqen.

"Very good. I am quite impressed. I have another assignment for you now that I see you are ready. Your next target will be Asher Forrester. He is responsible for the killing of one of our men who escorted him to Meereen. He must be sacrificed to the god of death. You will leave tomorrow to fulfill his will."

"Asher?"

"Is that a problem?"

Ryon does not answer. Jaqen stares with no expression. "Well?"

"No, not a problem."

Jaqen hits Ryon's arm. "I am disappointed. I truly believed you were an exceptional pupil."

"I said it's not a problem."

Jaqen hits Ryon's arm again. "Who are you?"

"I am no one."

Jaqen hits Ryon for the third time.

"We have provided you with shelter and food. A man saved you from doomed fate and this is how you repay him?"

"I am grateful for everything!"

"A man sees hesitation in the boy. Perhaps a past the boy cannot let go? The boy will not carry this assignment."

Ryon does not speak and is sent to clean more corpses.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" the waif asks.

"Yes, in due time everything will be clear."

At this point, Ryon becomes furious of the lack of trust in him and begins to plan his escape to Meereen.

* * *

 **[Blue Moon]**

Gared desperately begins to look for his friends.

"Josera! Elsera!" he shouts.

He runs around the village, stepping on the dead, and notices the number of bodies decreasing as he got close to another tent nearby. He enters the tent in search for Elsera and Josera and finds Elsera doing blood magic.

"Elsera? You are responsible for all this?"

"No, she is" she points to Sylvi.

"Sylvi?! But how?"

"I gained their trust while planning our escape. This is my village, they didn't even recognize me. They were the ones who banished me and didn't leave my mother any other choice but to leave me to die as a baby. I have finally gotten my revenge and poisoned them all during their feast."

Gared looks on shocked that she was capable of killing an entire village.

"Gared, come. I will need your help" Elsera unties Gared.

"Where is Josera?" he asks.

"He's with Shadow guarding the perimeter in case their leader returns. I'm going to need you to learn how to do blood magic."

"Me? Blood magic? Oh no, I'm not sure i'd like to get involved with that."

"It is necessary Gared, it is a craft that can bring you many advantages in battle."

"I'd rather not."

"Do you want to help our House or not?"

"I do."

"Then, there is no other option."

"What are you planning exactly Elsera?"

"To resurrect every wildling in this village and march them to Ironrath as our new army. I will need you to assist me in doing so. That is our only chance of survival."

Gared thinks for a moment. "Ok then, teach me."

Many hours pass as Gared finally learned the essentials of performing blood magic. Hundreds of dead wildlings as well as their wolves are resurrected on command by Elsera and Gared as they built their new army of the undead.

"We shall take their ships and sail around the wall to the bay of seals where we will dock and march to Ironrath!" Gared suggests.

* * *

 **[Glenmore Keep]**

A raven arrives from Meereen to Lord Glenmore.

"A letter from Meereen?" he says.

"Very odd indeed" replies Lady Glenmore.

He opens the letter to discover the plan to be executed.

"Hmm. It's from Lord Forrester. He is allied with the dragon queen!"

"The dragon queen?!" Lady Glenmore is shocked.

"Yes, and he is asking for our help to retake Ironrath."

"What does he want?"

"For us to attack Ironrath with our newly trained army."

"What?! That is ridiculous! He expects us to march to Ironrath to do his bidding?"

"Not quite. He will be retaking Ironrath. We would be the distraction."

"Does he take us for fools?"

"My Queen, he would be giving us our daughter back."

Lady Glenmore begins to cry thinking about her daughter. "They took her from us. She must be going through so much, my dear daughter."

"I promise you I will return her home no matter the cost."

* * *

 **[Meereen - Council Room]**

2 ravens arrives to Meereen.

"My Lord!" shouts Duncan.

"What's the matter Duncan?"

"We have received 2 letters, 1 from the Glenmores and another from Castle Black. Gared has been accused of murder!"

"What?!"

"Unfortunately, it appears Gared can be of no help however, my brother is waiting for the Shadow Tower and Eastwatch-by-the-sea's response in providing us with men to fight."

"This is terrible news. Are they holding Gared?"

"No. They do not know of his whereabouts."

"That's unfortunate. What does the other letter say?"

"The Glenmores have agreed to our plan. They will await our signal to attack."

"Good..."

Daenerys: "Now we wait for the Night's Watch's response and then, we execute."


	5. Chapter 5 - Battle of the Crows

**[Eastwatch-By-The-Sea]**

Gared, Elsera, Josera, Sylvi and Shadow sail from blue moon to the bay of seals, using ships found near the village. They get near the wall and stare at its incredible height.

"We're almost there. Get ready. As soon as they spot us, they will attack" says Gared.

"We have a bigger army, they won't stand a chance" Josera replies.

"An undead army, which can easily be defeated by fire. Do not be overconfident. Focus on our goal, Josera." Elsera agrees with Gared. "Sylvi, you will stay on the ship until it is safe to join us. It will not be safe for you."

"But I can help..."

"No. It's final, you stay on the ship."

"I killed an entire village, I think I can handle this..."

Gared interrupts, "No! This is different. You have never been in a battle before."

Sylvi walks away angry.

(Eastwatch castle)

Richard and Robert Wylde arrive to Eastwatch, sent by Jon Snow. They enter the castle and seek the Lord commander (Cotter pyke).

"My Lord, we are recruiting rangers to join us on a mission to Hardhome. A stor..."

A ranger interrupts, "Pardon my interruption, my Lord. We have received a raven from Castle Black regarding Gared Tuttle and Ironrath."

"I'm speaking with 2 rangers right now."

"Pardon me, my Lord but this seems to be important."

The commander grunts as he takes the letter and reads it; Edward Tuttle arrived to Castle Black seeking help from the Night's Watch. Ironrath has fallen to their enemies, the Whitehills.

"They are asking for rangers? Send word back we cannot provide any help at the moment, we are far too..."

"Lord Commander!" A ranger interrupts. "A ship is sailing near us!"

"A ship? Do you see any sightings of wildlings?" the commander asks.

"We do not have a clear view, my Lord."

"Get ready to fight!"

The ship passes the castle.

"Do not let that ship escape!"

Rangers gather horses and ride, following the ship as others prepare catapults to attack.

More ships began to appear, passing the wall.

"My Lord! More ships!"

"More ships? Who are they?! Prepare your arrows and catapults. Get in position!"

Everyone runs to their post. Men of the Night's Watch were rushing to gather weapons and armor; bumping into each other.

"Hurry!"

Suddenly, the ships stop moving.

"My Lord, they stopped!"

"Do not leave your posts!"

Silence. Everyone awaits patiently. The Lord commander begins to examine the ships closer. "Who the bloody hell are they?"

"Should we fire, my Lord?"

"Not yet! Hold your fire! We need to determine whether they are enemies or not." More time passes as they found themselves in a stand off.

A loud screech is heard. "What the fuck is that?!"

The undead wildlings emerge from the water as they begin to run on land towards the Eastwatch castle.

"WILDLINGS! ATTACK!" the Lord commander shouts.

Rangers immediately let loose of their catapults aiming at the ships while others shot their arrows at the wildlings.

One of the ships is hit and suffered severe damage as it is split in half and begins to sink slowly.

"READY YOUR BOWS!" the commander screams as more wildlings emerge from the water rapidly, increasing by the numbers.

"They don't seem to be ending" he mutters to himself.

"NOCK!" he yells. "MARK!" The wildings reach halfway between the sea and the castle. "DRAW!"

The screeches become louder, bothering everyone's ears. "THESE ARE NO NORMAL WILDLINGS! LOOOOSEEE!" The rangers release their arrows as they rain down on the undead.

"READY YOUR BOWS WITH FIRE! THESE ARE NO REGULAR WILDLINGS!"

The undead reach the castle. They begin to use each other in order to climb it. Undead bodies pile up on top of each other as they near the top of the castle's wall.

"LOOSEE, LOOOSEE! THERE IS NO TIME TO WASTE!" The fiery arrows fly, filling the sky with light as flame rains on the wildlings remaining on the field. The undead successfully reach the top of the castle as they begin to fight the rangers. They draw their swords and retaliate.

More undead execute a surprise attack from the other side of the castle.

"That first ship that passed us! They came around us!"

Robert and Richard are near the gate; they prepare for the surprise attack as they undergo their infamous pose, facing their backs to each other. They are highly skilled and valued rangers. As soon as the undead enter the castle, the brothers attack together performing combos. They appeared to be dancing while they fought; always having their backs protected. It was an amazing fight to see as they dropped multiple wildlings instantly.

The numbers increase to the point where they become too much to handle. The brothers retreat as they continue to fight.

"WE NEED BACKUP!"

Rangers rush to help them but unfortunately, Richard falls as the undead jump on him. Robert is quick to push them back and help his brother stand.

"WE NEED TO RETREAT!"

They begin to retreat quickly, this time running deep into the castle. The undead fill the entire half of the exterior of the castle. More undead also fill the top of the walls fighting the rangers. The scene was complete chaos as the men of the Night's Watch desperately fought for their lives as well as attempted to protect the castle from falling.

More rangers join the brothers. Richard shoves his sword into one of the wildlings chest and pulls it back out. The undead stares him down and screeches a loud noise as it jumps on him. He swings his sword and cuts its head off. "What the fuck!?" he yells staring in disbelief at the undead body he has just stroke down.

The body begins to slowly stand back up. Richard buries his sword into its heart and rips it out, at which point it falls onto the floor. Rangers push back the undead on top of the castle's walls and everyone joins the rest of the men in the middle of the castle's exterior. Bodies flying and falling everywhere; blood painting the walls as well as splashing the floors. Chaos engulfed the castle.

The Night's Watch was finally able to push back as the undead wildlings have been defeated. Bodies were piled up everywhere.

"I want to know where these bloody things came from!" the commander yells as he is catching his breath.

"Lord commander! There appears to be one left far down on the field!" A figure walks towards the entrance. As it gets closer, it becomes clearer.

"What the bloody hell?!"

Everyone draws their sword.

"Tell your men to stand down, or it will get bloodier" Gared threatens.

"You have some guts to come around here. Do you actually believe we will stand down?! Look around you Tuttle, you're defeated. I gotta say I'm surprised. Where the hell did you gather up this army from?!"

"Lord commander, I do not want anymore bloodshed."

"Are you out of your mind? You're done! Your so called army has been defeated!"

"You speak too soon. Do you really think I would show myself if I just lost?"

The ground begins to rumble as more undead wildlings appear from behind the castle. The Night's Watch turn around in shock. Every wildling that has been struck down on the walls of the castle in addition to the entrance of the gate, begin to stand up.

The Lord commander stares at Gared. "You think you can scare us?"

"No, but I can control you."

"You kill a brother of the Night's Watch and now you attack us?! I will cut your balls and feed them to the dogs before you control us you fucking prick."

"Lord commander, I do not wish to hurt anyone. As you can see, my army did not take any lives today and i'd like to keep it that way. Your men are wounded and they desperately need to be treated. Let us end this fight. I have been blamed for a crime I did not commit. Sentenced to death by the men I called brothers."

"You were not blamed, you ARE a fucking killer! You think you will take back Ironrath from the Whitehills with this puny army?"

"Take it back from the Whitehills? Ironrath has fallen?"

"Oh, you did not know? Well of course you didn't. You were spending your days with those things, plotting to come here and kill us."

"There was no other path I could have taken, you know that. This was the fastest unfortunately. If I could have avoided this, I would."

"If you think you have the slightest chance of coming here and walking away..."

"Oh I don't think, I know. Which is why I chose to attack your castle rather than Shadow Tower or Castle Black."

The Lord commander stares at Gared with disgust. "Why don't we have a real fight. Man to man you fucking pussy. If you win, I will let you go."

"Contradicting yourself? You think I'm that stupid?"

"No, I'm just confident I will strike you down before you even have a chance to swing your piece of shit sword."

"Are you suggesting a battle to death?"

"Ah, you're not as slow as I thought you were, but then again, I don't give you much credit."

Gared stares, thinking. "Come then. Only you. My army will escort you to assure your men do not interfere."

The undead begin to circle the commander as rangers attack. "STAND DOWN!" he commands his men. The undead army escort the commander towards Gared until they face each other.

"I'm surprised you did not take the chance to strike me right away" says Gared.

"I am a man of honor, unlike you."

"Let's begin, shall we?"

The Lord commander attacks first as Gared blocks his swing. "I thought you said you will strike me down before i even sw..."

"AAHHH!" the commander screams as he continues to swing, every strike blocked by Gared. He ducks and swings his sword aiming for his chest; the commander jumps backwards dodging the strike. They continue fighting, the sound of their swords striking each other, echoing through the field. One of the rangers could not stand by and watch; he attempts to run towards the commander however, the undead form a wall blocking everyone's exit from within the castle.

They continue to hear the swords clashing and suddenly it becomes quiet. The only sound heard is the Lord Commander's scream; his leg was severely injured as he fell. Gared places his sword on his neck.

"I do not want to kill you or any of your men. I simply want to pass. My only goal is to help Ironrath, Lord commander."

"Over my dead body!" The commander trips Gared using his other leg, making him lose his sword, and jumps on top of him. He takes a knife out and strikes for Gared's throat; Gared blocks using his hand as the knife cuts his palms. He screams from the pain.

"You are one crazy man! I do not want to kill you!"

"That is what will lead you to your death!"

Gared struggles to push the commander back, gripping the knife as hard as he could. He begins to kick his injured leg making the commander screams in agony and loosen his grip of the knife.

Gared uses the opportunity to push him off and strip him of his knife. He quickly stands up and grabs his sword. "It's over commander. Shadow!"

Shadow appears as he growls to frighten the commander from fighting any further.

"You have heart kid, I'll give you that" says the commander while laying down on his back.

They both attempt to catch their breaths as they breath heavily from the well fought battle.

"Strike me! Kill me you coward!"

"I told you, I do not want to hurt anyone. I do not want to take the castle. I just wish to pass."

The Lord commander stares at an injured Gared before he comes to realization that he is innocent. "Maybe I was wrong about you. We need to treat our wounds before they get infected. Stay for the night to rest before you travel. Ironrath is far from here."

"I must leave as soon as possible, my Lord."

"You cannot leave without treating your wounds you imbecile! Help me up."

Gared grabs the commander's arm as he helps him stand up. He places his arm around his shoulder as they begin to walk back to the entrance. The undead move away, clearing the gate.

"Attack him!" a ranger yells. The men rush to Gared.

"STAND DOWN!" the commander shouts. "This man had the opportunity to strike me multiple times and chose not to. He comes in peace."

"Comes in peace?! He attacked our castle, severely injured many men..."

"He had no choice you idiot! We wanted his head!"

"This man is a criminal!"

"This man is innocent! He was labeled a murderer! He could have killed me and taken the castle easily but chose not to!"

The men become quiet. They take Gared and the Lord commander to treat their wounds in addition to other men who were injured.

"A bear!" one shouts.

"He's with us! let him in" the commander demands.

Elsera, Josera, and Sylvi come out of hiding from behind the castle and are introduced by Gared.

They remain for the night to rest, with their undead army surrounding the whole castle both interiorly and exteriorly. The Lord commander offers Gared support from his rangers. A raven is sent to Castle Black to inform Jon Snow of the situation that had occurred.


	6. Chapter 6 - Faceless

Previous on Telltale's Season One of Game of Thrones:

\- Mira Forrester is sentenced to death for the murder of a Lannister guard.

\- Rickard Morgryn offers Mira survival by replacing her with her friend Tom (the coal boy). The condition being that she marries him. She denies and is beheaded.

* * *

[King's Landing]

Ebbert arrives to King's Landing, one of his stops on his way to Ironrath. He decides to stay for the night to rest. As he is purchasing food, he spots a boy running in the streets. The boy trips and falls onto him.

"Are you ok child?"

"Yes, yes" the boy stands up to run away. Ebbert catches him.

"What are you running away from?"

"Please let me go!"

"I can help, child."

The boy realizes that Ebbert is a maester. "I have to get away from here, please."

Guards are seen searching down the street. Ebbert grabs the boy, turns towards the merchant and hides him as the guards pass by.

"Tell me chid, what is the matter?" Ebber sympathizes with the little boy.

"They killed my friend for something she was not guilty of and now they're after me. I have to get out of King's Landing as soon as possible."

Ebbert begins to think for a moment. "Where are you from?" The boy hesitates to reply.

"I am heading to Ironrath, if you'd like to join me you are most welcome. I can provide you a new home, away from King's landing and protected. What is your name?"

The boy changes his expression when he hears of Ironrath. "Tom."

"Nice to meet you, Tom."

"Ironrath you said?'

"Yes, you heard of it?"

"Yes. Please, we must leave now."

"I must rest, I just arrived. Do not worry, you are safe with me. We will ride to Ironrath tomorrow."

As they walk away, Rickard is heard shouting.

"Bring me the coal boy! I want his head!"

Ebbert looks at Tom. "Come, hurry." They turn around and walk the other way. Rickard notices their suspicious action.

"You there! Stop!"

"Stay behind me" Ebbert whispers to Tom.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Where are you heading to in such a hurry?"

"I just arrived to King's Landing. It has been a long trip you see and I am very exhausted."

Rickard stares and notices that Ebbert is a maester. He nods. "I am looking for a coal boy, if you happen to see him, report it to the guards or you will be involved in an act of treason and sentenced to death."

"May I ask what the boy has done?"

"It is none of your concern. This is an order from the King."

"Very well. Good day."

Rickard is suspicious of Ebbert and decides to have guards monitor him. Ebbert smoothly turns and walks away with Tom hiding in his cloak. They find a place to stay for the night.

Night comes. A guard knocks on the door.

"Do not open the door" Ebbert instructs Tom.

"Who is it?" Tom whispers.

"We must go, it's a guard."

"Open the door in the name of the King!" the guard shouts. They remain quiet.

"This is your last warning!"

The guard begins to break down the door and enters the room to find it empty.

"Where are they?!" asks Rickard. "Have you been guarding the room?"

"Yes my, Lord. I have not seen them exit this room."

"Search the entire place!"

More guards enter as they begin to search the room.

Ebbert and Tom wait for an opening while they hide. Once they find one, they quietly exit the room and jump on Ebbert's horse.

"They must be really serious about you" comments Ebbert.

Tom remains quiet with a worried expression as they ride away to Ironrath.

* * *

[The House of Black and White]

Ryon has been cleaning corpses for most of the day. The waif would then come in and dispose of the corpses properly.

"We have a sick boy, his mother is seeking our help. Go tend to them near the fountain" the waif instructs Ryon.

Before he leaves the room, he asks "Where is the man?"

"It is none of your concern. Do as your told."

He walks over to the fountain.

"Hello" he greets the boy and his mother.

"Please, can you help us? My son is very sick. I am begging you to give us your mercy."

"Of course. Your son must drink the fountain of health. If he does so, he will be cured within 3 days."

"3 days? Fully cured?"

"Yes, fully cured and back to a healthy life."

The little boy begins to cough aggressively. "I don't want to drink" he says to his mother.

"You must drink my son" she tells him with a worried tone.

Ryon looks into the boy's eyes. "I was very ill once, just like you. Look at me now, do I look ill?"

"No" the boy responds.

"Do you want to be healthy again?"

"Yes"

"Well then, you have to drink from this fountain, it will cure you back to normal."

The boy is convinced and accepts the drink.

"Thank you" the mother addresses Ryon with tears. The boy dies peacefully and is brought to the cleaning room where his corpse is cleaned by Ryon.

The waif enters the room. "You did well. You are done for the day, you may leave and do as you wish until tomorrow morning."

Ryon leaves to plan his escape. He begins to carefully observe the waif's actions. Every day, he monitors her every move and memorizes how her typically day is like. He notices that Jaqen is no where to be found and realizes that he has not seen him for quite a good amount of time. "I must leave right away" he thinks to himself. "I will show them I am worthy of being a faceless man."

Ryon enters the hall of faces with the intention of stealing a few faces for his objective. He hears suddenly hears someone walking towards him and quickly hides behind a pillar. The waif passes by and takes one of the faces. She then turns to where Ryon is hiding and stares at the pillar with suspicion. Ryon begins to sweat from nervousness of being caught. Fortunately, she turns and walks away.

Night comes. With no sight of Jaqen or the waif, Ryon sneaks out of his room quietly. He is very careful, scouting for anyone around the main hall. He walks slowly towards the entrance of the building and is startled by a faceless man who opens and enters the house. As a response, Ryon hides behind the fountain, laying on the floor. The faceless man walks towards the fountain, seeming as if he knows Ryon is there and then turns abruptly. Ryon sighs in relief as he continues to tip top his way towards the main door at which point he finally is able to exit the house successfully.

* * *

[Castle Black]

"Edward Tuttle, I have news from Eastwatch and Shadow Tower" says Jon.

"Good or bad?"

"Shadow Tower has not agreed to provide any rangers to support Ironrath. There is good news though, Gared has reached Eastwatch and the commander is allowing his rangers to join him in the battle."

"Gared?"

"Yes."

Edward stares at Jon wondering what he will say next regarding the news.

"It appears he sieged the castle with his army and battled the commander. I have great trust in the Lord commander's judgment and although Gared was victorious, he did not take his life or the castle. Since the commander is providing men to fight along his side, this strengthens my belief that he is innocent. Therefore, I will look a blind eye and allow him to pass."

Edward sighs in relief. "Thank you! I need to send a raven at once to Meereen."

* * *

[Meereen]

"I have received word from my brother. We do have Eastwatch's support. Also, Gared has arrived to Eastwatch." Duncan reads

"That is great news! Well?" Asher replies.

"Well?" Duncan asks.

"Well, did he reach the North Grove? Can he help us?"

"It appears that the letter states he has a huge army" Duncan speaks with his voice shaking.

"That's wonderful! Why do you seem to be afraid?" asks Malcolm.

"It says here he is leading an army of the..." he pauses for a bit, "...undead"

"Undead? Is this a joke?" asks Asher.

"No. Eastwatch described them as undead wildlings and they seem to be under his control."

Asher's expression changes; he looks lost/confused.

"Your nephew sure is something else Duncan. We're going to need every help we can get."

"We have to brief the Queen."

* * *

[Braavos]

Morning comes. A man blends in within the crowd as he searches for a ship.

"Excuse me?" he asks a merchant.

"Yes?"

"Where can i find a ship to sail to Meereen?"

"I have a ship, the price is not cheap."

The man hands over a bag of coins to the merchant. "Will that do?"

"Yes. Follow me."

The man enters the ship along with the merchant.

"We will sail in a couple of hours."

"I need to leave as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry, I don't believe that's possible. I have..."

The man throws more coins.

"You seem to be a rich man, giving me all these coins."

"We will sail now."

"As you wish."

* * *

[Meereen - Council Room]

"We have great news, depending on how you see it" Asher addresses Daenerys.

"Yes? Have we gotten word from the Night's Watch."

"Indeed, we did. Gared is currently at Eastwatch, with an army... of undead soldiers."

The room is quiet; absorbing the news.

"Undead you say?" Daenerys asks.

"Yes. I believe he used blood magic to resurrect those who have passed away."

"Blood magic?!"

"Is this a problem?"

"My husband was a victim of blood magic. He was killed by a witch."

Asher does not speak for a moment. "Are you not comfortable with this?"

"I don't know."

"He seems to have them under control. He successfully defeated Eastwatch, I think he would be of great help."

"We need a new plan of attack then."

"Of course."

"The Glenmores' role must remain the same, we need a distraction" Duncan suggests.

"Agreed" Daenerys and Asher reply.

"We will have the Glenmores attack Ironrath and retreat as Gared awaits. Once they retreat, we wait for Ludd to strike back at their keep. At that point, Gared will move into Ironrath and retake it while your dragons demolish Highpoint. The Whitehills soldiers would be their next target at the keep."

"Send a raven to Eastwatch to inform Gared of the plan."

Missandei: "Yes, my Queen."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Good Wight

**[Eastwatch-by-the-sea]**

A flock of ravens suddenly fly over the wall.

"My Lord! We have received word from the top of the wall. There is a man on a horse awaiting entrance through the wall."

"Who is he?"

"He appears to be a ranger... riding an elk."

The Lord commander (Cotter Pyke) immediately realizes who the individual is. "Let him in!"

They open the front gate of the tunnel, granting him access.

"Who is this man?" asks a ranger.

"Coldhands. He saved me from an ambush beyond the wall once" replies Cotter. "I wonder why he is visiting Eastwatch. He has never come here before."

Coldhands rides through the tunnel and reaches the end. He enters the castle quietly without saying a word. The cold, projecting from his body, catches everyone's attention. They observe him as he is sitting on his elk. Coldhands notices Gared standing near the Lord commander.

"You" Coldhands points to Gared, his voice rattling. "I have been searching for you."

"Me? Do I know you?" Gared replies.

"No, but I do. I have been monitoring you very closely. The North Grove needs a protector and I believe you are fit to be the one."

"Sorry but, I have no plans of returning to the North Grove."

"That is because you do not know of its' power and of what it holds inside. It is of great importance. You must return!"

"I have to march to Ironrath. The Forresters need my support. I'm sorry, I cannot return to the North Grove at the moment."

"I understand. I will protect it until your return." Coldhands rides away back into the tunnel and beyond the wall.

"What is in the North Grove that makes it so important? What have you been hiding from me?" Gared asks Josera and Elsera.

"When the time comes, you will know. Do not worry. Coldhands is fully capable of protecting it until we return" Elsera replies.

"And when exactly were you going to tell me of this?"

"When the time was right" Josera responds.

"My Lord! A raven from Meeren has arrived."

The Lord commander reads the message and informs Gared. "It is from Asher Forrester and... (he pauses for a second)... Daenerys Targaryen!"

"Daenerys Targaryen? They have gotten her support?" Gared is shocked.

"Yes, the letter is asking of you to march to Ironrath at once. They want you to wait until the Glenmores have attacked and retreated. In which case it will cause a distraction and Lord Whitehill would want to retaliate. This will leave ironrath vulnerable for you to retake."

Gared remains silent for a moment to absorb the news. "Alright then, let us go as soon as possible."

* * *

 **[Ironrath]**

Ebbert approaches the gate.

"My Lord!" a soldier shouts.

Lord Whitehill arrives at the gate and stares. He smiles as he grabs and hugs him.

"My son! How long has it been?!"

"Too long, I am happy to see you father."

Ludd notices Tom. "Who is this?"

"I met this boy on my journey from King's Landing. He was sentenced to death, I had to rescue him."

"Sentenced to death?! You bring with you a boy sentenced to death! If they discover of this news, we are dead as well!"

"Father, I cannot overlook when someone is in danger. He will be of good use to us. Trust me, no one will know."

Ludd is hesitant. "Trust me" Ebbert reassures his father.

"Very well then."

"How is the family?"

"We are doing well as you can see. I want you to rule over Ironrath. I have to return to Highpoint, I cannot leave it empty, without a king."

"Father, I am a maester. I can serve the family as your maester."

"Nonsense! My son shall not serve! He shall rule! Ironrath is yours!"

Ebbert smiles, happy to see his father again.

"I have a wife for you, she shall give you sons and daughters! Come, let me introduce you."

"Father, I cannot marry."

Ludd grabs the back of his son's head and stares into his eyes. "You are home, son. I am giving you Ironrath and a wife. You no longer have to serve the Citadel or any Houses of that matter. You are the blood of my blood."

"You are very kind father but..."

"You're telling me you never thought how your life would have been if you had not joined the Citadel?"

Ebbert remains quiet for a moment. "I have."

"So why wonder when you can live. Come."

Ludd takes Ebbert to a room. "This is Elaena Glenmore, she will be your future Queen." Elaena stares confused. "Well? Where are your matters? This will be your King! Properly introduce yourself" says Ludd.

"Father, it's ok."

"Nonsense! Stand up woman!"

Elaena slowly approaches Ebbert. "Welcome to Ironrath my, Lord."

"Please, I am no Lord."

"Yes he is! He is the Lord of Ironrath. Now come, I have to brief you on everything before I leave for Highpoint." replies Ludd. "Take the boy to his new room, have him settle in until given further orders" Ludd commands one of his soldiers.

"Yes, my Lord."

Ludd takes Ebbert to the great hall of Ironrath.

"Father, I really don't think I should rule."

"You must! I will not have anyone else and do not trust anyone else."

Ebbert stares while he sighs. "I won't fail you, I will rule temporarily until I find my successor."

Ludd laughs, "my son, once you rule, you yourself will not want to return to the ways that you lived. Power is unlike anything else in this world."

They sit down on the table. "First order of business. I am hunting down these Forresters to ensure the extinction of their House. I sent soldiers south and received word from one of them in Barrowton. He was able to discover their plans. Asher Forrester was planning to leave for Meereen. Apparently, his uncle was to meet with a man dressed in white so, I had my soldier kill that man and take his role. I believe he was to kill Asher on the ship, making it look as if he fell off and drowned. I have not received word yet of the outcome and still await the soldier's return. Report to me as soon as you do. Now, we have a plan to attack one of the Forrester's allies."

Tom sneaks his way out of his room and hides behind a wall, near the great hall, to eavesdrop.

"I have trained more soldiers to increase our numbers. We will siege the Glenmore Keep as soon as we complete our tactic. This is where you come in. I want to share the strategies we have so far for your opinion."

Tom is shocked of the news. He remains to hear the full conversation.

"We will attack when they least expected. I have enough soldiers to protect Highpoint as well as Ironrath while we attack the Glenmores. I have sent word to Ramsay of our plans."

"When are you planning to attack?" asks Ebbert.

"In a couple days from now. I already have spies to monitor their actions. I have word that they are building a new army. I assume it is to attempt in retaking Ironrath."

"Why can't we attack now then?"

"Because we outnumber them. If they choose to attack us now, we would be victorious. If we wait and plan out our attack and then strike when we are ready, we will be victorious. The outcome is the same, so there is no rush. I would prefer attacking with a full plan set and when we are fully prepared. Let's discuss the plan after we feast, shall we?"

Tom wastes no time as he runs away and is caught by a woman villager in the hallway.

"Where are you going boy?"

"Um, to my room. I was walking around to familiar myself with the area and got lost."

The villager stares at Tom. "You are eavesdropping the plans aren't you" she whispers.

"No, I swear it..."

She interrupts, "I am too. My and family and I are loyal to the Forresters. Come, we can work together."

She takes him to the room of ravens as they sent out a warning to the Glenmores about the planned attack.

* * *

 **[The Smoking Sea/Ruins of Old Valyria]**

The man's ship sailing from Braavos arrives at the Smoking Sea.

"Why are we taking this route?" the man asks the captain.

"A short cut, no one dares enter these waters. We won't be disturbed here and we will reach our destination faster."

The ruins around them gave the man an eerie vibe. The ship begins to change speed.

"Why are we slowing down?" the man asks.

"To not attract attention."

"You just said no one comes here."

"I'm talking about the stone men. We must quietly pass through these waters to go undetected."

"Very well." The man goes inside to his room to rest. After a couple hours pass, he goes upstairs. The ship has stopped moving and the captain is no where to be found. Animal noises are heard coming from the ruins that surround the ship. The man prepares himself for an attack as silence creeps in. He begins to sail the ship away and suddenly, a stone man jumps from under the water. The man swings his sword and the stone man bites it. He succeeds in pushing him back; the stone man proceeds to scream like an animal in which other stone men begin to climb the ship from the waters.

"SAIL THE SHIP FASTER!" the captain is heard shouting. "I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!"

The man increases the speed of the ship while more stone men attack him. The captain pushes many men back into the sea and goes to assist the man. They fight together simultaneously, pushing them all back. "Were you touched at all by any of them?" asks the captain.

"No, I don't think I was." replies the man.

"Well, that's unfortunate" The captain attacks the man as their swords clash together.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" asks the man.

"Finishing the job, boy!"

They continue swinging at each other. The man realizes that the captain knows his true identity; he reveals himself to be Ryon, wearing a face.

"How did you know?"

"Before you even asked me for a ship" the captain removes his face revealing himself to be a faceless man. Ryon uses his agility and size as an advantage. He jumps onto a wall performing a back flip on top of the faceless man; once he lands, he trips him and strips him of his sword. "It's over" he says, placing the sword on top of the captain's balls. The faceless man begins to sweat.

"You know, for a faceless man, you are a disappointment. You were taken down by a 'boy'. And your plan to assassinate me was so poorly made and executed."

The faceless man becomes furious. "Oh common now buddy, no need to become angry. I won't be removing your manhood if that's what you're worried about... I'll leave it to the stone men to do so." Ryon removes his sword away from the faceless man.

The faceless man begins to laugh, "removing your sword was a big mistake kid." He begins to stand up to continue fighting however, Ryon runs and catches him off guard; he kicks him in the chest making him fall in the water.

"Letting your guard down because I'm young was your biggest mistake. Have fun living among the stone men" Ryon waves.

"YOU WILL NEVER REACH MEEREEN YOU STUPID FUCK! EVEN IF YOU KNOW HOW TO SAIL, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO SAIL TO!"

"Yes, and I have you to thank for this map you had in the bedroom."

"YOU FUCKin..." the faceless man's voice diminishes. Ryon stares at him being attacked while he sails away.

* * *

 **[Glenmore keep]**

The raven sent from Ironrath arrives.

"An attack?" Lord Glenmore laughs. "They think our numbers are small. Good. They won't know what hit them."

"Must we send word to Meereen concerning this news?" Lady Glenmore asks.

"Yes. We must attack as soon as possible while their guard is down. I want to leave them no hope, I want to demolish them! Those fuckers are overconfident, it makes me laugh. Send a raven at once to Meereen informing them we will be marching to Ironrath."

* * *

 **[Meereen]**

While waiting for a response from Eastwatch, Asher rests in his room. His door creaks open, waking him up. He looks around the room, sensing the presence of someone. "Am i going crazy?" he thinks to himself.

Abruptly, Malcolm walks in.

"You scared me, I was having a nightmare."

"Oh, sorry. We received word that Gared is currently marching to Ironrath. Also, the Glenmores are in a predicament. It appears the Whitehills are planning an attack. Ludd is aware of their new army."

"What?! They must have spies running around."

"We must execute as soon as possible."

"Send a raven to the Glenmores. Have them attack Ironrath immediately before the Whitehills reach them."

"Understood." Malcolm walks away to send a raven out to the Glenmores.

 **[The streets of Meereen]**

Asher is taking a walk to change his environment and rest his mind when suddenly, he hears footsteps. He turns around but there is no one. When he turns to continue walking, a man, appearing to be a former master, appears. The man attacks Asher with no hesitation as he dodges.

"You and your queen ruined this city!"

"Actually, she freed this city; progressed it I would say." Asher dodges another swing by the man and hits in on his head, making him lose his balance. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Asher warns the man. A woman is heard running and huffing, attempting to catch her breath. She bumps into Asher.

"Beskha?!" Asher is in complete shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Asher! Thank the gods I found you. You must leave this place now!"

"Woah woah hold on. What's the matter?"

The former master tries to use the situation to his advantage as he attempts to strike Asher. Beskha pushes Asher out of the way and stabs the man to death.

"Asher, you're in trouble! You MUST leave!"

Asher trusts Beskha and listens to her warning. "We must speak with the Queen."

"There is no time!"

"I can't just leave Beskha. What threat are you speaking of?"

"You are going to be assassinated."

"We must speak with the Queen, immediately." Asher starts walking to meet with Daenerys. In an instant, his head is grabbed and his neck almost slit; he was able to dodge quickly. However, he got stabbed while preventing his neck from getting cut. "What the fuck!?"

Another man jumps on Beskha as they begin to fight. Asher joins the fight, defending Beskha. He swings at the man, successfully cutting his cheek.

"Asher, wait!" the man yells. Beskha disappeared in the middle of the fight; the man removes his face and is revealed to be Ryon.

"Ryon?! What the fuck is going on? How did you get here? Am i dreaming again?"

"Listen to me, there is no time to explain. That was not Beskha. She is dead. The faceless men are after you for the killing of the man in white."

"The man in white?"

"The man who was sailing you to Meereen."

"That man was a Whitehill soldier."

"What?!"

"He tried to poison us with his food."

Ryon begins to think and connects everything together.

"The soldier killed the man in white! You're not to be blamed then."

Beskha is revealed to be Jaqen. "Thank you for that information, I must apologize for almost killing you" he speaks on top of a building next to the street.

"What did you do to my friend!?" Asher shouts at Jaqen.

"I can explain" Ryon replies.

* * *

 **[Highpoint]**

"My Lady!" a soldier runs to the throne chamber.

"Yes?" Gwyn replies.

"We have received information from one of our spies. The Glenmores are planning to attack Ironrath."

"When?"

"We are not sure. It could be at any moment."

"Hmm" she thinks. Assuming they are already marching here, it is quite a long way for them to reach us. Send word to my father, we can attempt to meet them halfway."

"Right away, my Lady."

[Ironrath - Great Hall]

"It's settled then, we will march around and surprise them with an attack behind the castle."

"My Lord! We have received a message from Highpoint."

"Highpoint? I haven't heard of my daughter ever since we took Ironrath. What could she possibly want."

"The Glenmores are planning an attack on Ironrath."

"What?!"

"What if this is a trap father" Ebbert suggests.

"A trap? Hmm, you're right. Gwyn hasn't been on our side lately. All she wants is to end this. I wouln't be surprised if she planned their attack and turned against us!"

"I disagree, not Gwyn. She might not be on our side, but she sure as hell isn't on our enemies side either. Besides, she sent you a warning of the attack."

"Hmm, you might be right. We should still be cautious."

"What should we do then?"

"Let's attack. If they are marching, we will meet them halfway. If not, we will surprise them. Send word to winterfell. I want soldiers at Highpoint in case they try to siege our castle."

* * *

 **[Winterfell]**

Ramsay: "The Glenmores? What a joke. Send the Whitehills a few soldiers, they shouldn't need more."

"Right away" a soldier replies.

"Actually, I will personally escort the soldiers. I'd like to see in person how Highpoint is doing under the leadership of Gwyn."


	8. Chapter 8 - Dragons and Iron

**[Meereen]**

Asher mourns his friend Beskha. "I will avenger her. I swear on it!"

"I am very sorry to hear of your loss" Daenerys comments.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time to lose" Malcolm speaks.

Asher stares at Malcolm.

"She was my closest friend!" Asher walks away out of anger.

"Give him some time to calm down, he needs it" suggests Daenerys. "For the time being, I would like to introduce you to my dragons. You will be riding them, so they must trust you."

Daenerys takes everyone to where her dragons are being held.

Viserion, Rhaegal, and Drogon notice Daenerys and the others. Daenerys introduces them to each dragon. The dragons are heard making a sound similar to a cat's purr but slightly louder.

"So how are we doing this again?" Duncan asks.

"You must get closer and the rest occurs naturally" Daenerys replies.

"Get closer..?" Duncan hesitates and chuckles.

"I'll go first. They already know me, maybe that will ease them a bit." says Malcolm. He approaches Viserion carefully, extending his arm out. "There boy. It's Malcolm, remember me?"

Viserion takes a step back as he observes Malcolm. When Malcolm got closer than usual, Drogon roared a warning while Rhaegal breathed fire near him to make him retreat.

"Stop it!" Daenerys shouts.

Rhaegal halts his shooting fire. "Come with me" Daenerys tells Malcolm. They both approach all 3 dragons at the same time. This time, the dragons seem calmer and less agitated than before. Malcolm attempts to extend his arm out once more. Viserion allows him to caress his head. The others watch Viserion's acceptance. Drogon roars loudly.

"Fuck!" Malcolm shouts.

"Do not worry, he is accepting you" Daenerys calms him down. "Who's next?"

Duncan approaches the dragon alongside Malcolm and Daenerys without any problems.

"Come child, do not be afraid. I will be right next to you" Daenerys addresses Talia.

She hesitates for a moment and then approaches the dragons with fear.

"They will not hurt you. They know you are with me."

Talia nods and gets near the dragons. Viserion and Drogon puffed heavily from their nose, releasing smoke. They approach Talia and make the purring sound once more. Drogon joins them.

"It appears they like you" Daenerys comments.

Talia smiles as she pets the dragons.

[Battle of Wolfswood]

The Whitehills are marching to Glenmore Keep while the Glenmores march towards Ironrath. The Glenmore army reaches the beginning of the woods and finally enter. The Whitehills are currently half way through the woods. A couple hours pass by.

"Do you hear that?" A Glenmore soldier asks another.

"Yes, I did."

The sound of leafs crackling is heard. "Prepare yourselves!" Lord Glenmore shouts. "It appears they have marched to us as well. Show yourselves!"

The crackling sounds have stopped. Everyone is scanning the perimeters. The sound of the wind is heard.

"AAHHHHH!" Whitehill soldiers shout as they attack from the back of the Glenmores soldiers.

Multiple soldiers clash; the sound of their swords echoing through the woods. More Whitehill soldiers attack from their other side. Horses neigh as more soldiers attack from the sides. The numbers are overwhelming for the Glenmores; they were being attacked from all sides. Blood is splattered on the trees as the woods were being painted red.

Soldiers on horses attacked, smashing others heads with hammers. Lord Glenmore was on the battlefield as well. He slashed the horse's legs, making it fall to the ground, leaving the soldier vulnerable. He proceeded to shove his sword inside the soldier's chest. Another soldier attacks Lord Glenmore from his back; he dodges and slices his throat.

"Where is Ludd?! I want his head!" He shouts.

The scene was a mayhem. The Glenmores were suffering a huge hit to their men as more fell.

"My Lord! Should we retreat?!" a soldier yells.

"Yes, push your way through! Kill as many men as you can!"

They began to retreat; it was a tough task indeed. The original plan was compromised by the Whitehills surprise attack.

"READY YOUR BOWS, NOCK, DRAW..." Lord Glenmore is screaming.

Ludd Whitehill is hiding in the woods behind his army, observing the battle. He hears Lord glenmore's commands.

"Oh no..." he whispers to himself.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF THERE!" he yells to his soldiers.

"LOOOOOSEEEEE" Lord Glenmore commands his archers. Arrows rain down from the trees in all angles, hitting Whitehill soldiers while the Glenmore army were separated; some retreated, others took cover using their enemies horses. They successfully wiped out more than half of Whitehills army. Regardless, the Whitehills still outnumbered the Glenmores. Once the arrows stopped raining, the surviving soldiers awaited their Lord's command; the Glenmore soldiers were no where to be found. They had succeeded in retreating.

"That son of a BITCH! Return to Ironrath!" Ludd yells in anger.

"Father, is that wise to do?" Ebbert speaks.

"They are going to retake Ironrath, this was all a distraction! They had archers on top of the fucking trees! Their army was smaller than ours. This is not all of them, the rest must be marching to Ironrath from another path!"

* * *

 **[Highpoint]**

The soldiers that have been sent to defend Highpoint arrive along with Ramsay.

"Where is Lady Whitehill? I'd like to meet with her" Ramsay speaks to Wyllard.

"I am not quite sure. She must be somewhere around here."

"Well the, find her!"

"I have not seen her myself today actually."

"Did you not hear what I just said, imbecile. Find her. Do not make me repeat myself again."

"Yes, my Lord." Wyllard escorts Ramsay to the throne room while he goes to look for Gwyn.

Around 15 minutes pass by; Ramsay becomes impatient.

"Where is this imbecile? Is he just going to leave us waiting here like fools?" Ramsay leaves the room and roams around the castle. A sound of snoring is heard coming from a room. He turns to find Wyllard sleeping on the floor. Ramsay walks towards him with a smile.

"Is this how you treat your guests?"

Wyllard does not hear Ramsay speaking.

"Ahh, I have to tell you Wyllard. I really thought it would be boring coming to Highpoint but, you proved me wrong" he grins. "Wake him up and nail him to the wall" he commands his soldiers.

"Stop."

Ramsay turns to find Gwyn standing at the door.

"Ah, and it gets better. You've come just in time for the show! My lady."

"Let him go. He's just a drunken fool."

"A drunken fool who has to be taught a lesson."

"I agree, but I'd like to keep his parts on him for now. We're in the middle of a war. We can't afford to lose the maester."

"What role does this one have to do in this war?"

"He's the only one who can tend to the wounded, if Highpoint were to be attacked."

Ramsay remains silent as he thinks what Gwyn just suggested.

"You hear that Wyllard? You've just been saved by the Forresters."

"What can I do for you today, my Lord."

"I am providing you with an army to defend Highpoint."

"An army, my Lord?"

"Yes."

Gwyn looks at the 10 soldiers who came with Ramsay.

"Not pleased?"

"No, my Lord. Forgive me but..."

Ramsay interrupts, "10 should be more than enough alongside the soldiers you already have in Highpoint. The Forresters do not have an army. They're only hope are the Glenmores, and they are outnumbered. This is just a precaution."

"Of course thank you, my Lord."

Ramsay looks at Wyllard. "Well, aren't you going to escort me out?"

"Yes, my Lord."

At this point, Ramsay rides back to Winterfell, trusting that the Whitehills will take care of the situation.

* * *

 **[Meereen]**

Asher enters the throne chamber. "Ah you're back" Daenerys comments.

"I heard everyone were getting familiar with your dragons."

"Yes, come. Let me introduce you."

Daenerys takes Asher to her dragons. They notice his presence and lock their eyes onto him. "Hm, they seem interested in meeting you."

"Then why are they staring at me like I'm some piece of meat?"

Daenerys laughs, "do not worry, you are safe. Approach them slowly, let them accept you first."

Asher does as she instructs. "Hey there" he speaks softly. Drogon roars loudly with the other dragons joining him. "Woah there. I mean no harm guys. Just a guy being friendly" he chuckles. He continues to step slowly forward, the dragons roaring continuously. Asher does not take a single step back however, when they roar, he stands his ground, and only continues walking towards them once they stop; this is to respect and for them not to feel threatened in any way.

Daenerys smiles at his courage. Asher extends his arm out and waits. Viserion is the first to move forward; he places his head into his palm and huffs slowly. He begins to make a purring sound.

"He likes you" Daenerys comments.

"I should hope so. I'm happy I still have my arm"

Drogon pushes Viserion to lay his head into Asher's palm.

"They really seem to like you, I'm surprised" Daenerys observes.

Rhaegal grabs Asher's arm using his mouth.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Asher panics.

"Rhaegal!" Daenerys becomes worried as she runs towards her dragon. "STOP!"

Rhaegal pulls Asher and throws him onto his back. He then proceeds to roar, pushing Daenerys back from the vibration.

Daenerys sighs out of relief.

"Holy hell. I'm on a dragon. I'm actually on a dragon!"

"Yes, you are" she chuckles as they laugh together. "Let us meet with the rest, we must fly to Westeros as soon as possible."

* * *

 **[Wolfswood]**

Gared and his undead army finally reach Wolfswood.

"We must find a good area to set up camp in order to plan our attack onto Ironrath" Gared suggest to his crew.

"Is this blood?" Duncan touches the red liquid cover a tree. "This is fresh blood. Someone must have been killed here recently."

Gared examines the blood.

"Hey!" Sylvi shouts. "I think you would want to see this."

Everyone follows Sylvi.

"What the bloody hell?" Gared comments.

"These are Whitehill soldiers" says Duncan.

"And Glenmores as well" replies Malcolm.

Gared: "They must have just clashed. They left their men lying like this?"

Duncan: "I believe they must have relocated the battle. They must have been pushing to Ironrath. I don't think this was the first battle. This appears the aftermath of a second clash."

Malcolm: "What should we do next?"

Gared begins to think.

"Let's march to Ironrath."

* * *

 **[Meereen]**

Everyone is preparing to fly to Westeros.

"How long until we arrive to our destination?" asks Asher.

"This should not be as long of a trip as you may think. We will get there fast, we are flying with dragons after all" replies Daenerys.

Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal await outside. They are heard roaring loud, becoming impatient.

Daenerys: "Let's go."

Daenerys mounts Drogon along with Talia. Asher mounts Rhaegal with Ryon and finally Malcolm mounts Viserion accompanied by Duncan.

"Sōvegon" Daenerys speaks to her dragons. One by one, they jump and fly away, beginning with Drogon, who leads the way.


	9. Chapter 9- The Great Battle for Ironrath

**I apologize for posting this chapter late, fanfiction wasn't working for me yesterday. In addition, the final chapter will be posted late this week, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **[Highpoint]**

"My lady, we have received word form Ironrath. They are in the middle of battle with the Glenmores."

Gwyn stares for a minute before she speaks. "Prepare for a possible attack. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yes, my Lady."

Soldiers take their post on top of the entrance as others guard the rest of the castle.

"You think they'll make it to Highpoint?" a soldier asks another.

"I doubt it."

"But what if they sent some soldiers to infiltrate us?"

"Then we'll be ready. We already outnumber them at Ironrath. If they were to separate their army in order to attack us here, they wouldn't stand a chance. They need every man they have to attack Ironrath."

"I hope you're right."

Suddenly, a loud high pitch roar is heard echoing through the air.

"What the fuck was that?!"

The soldiers look around; their anxiety rising.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"I don't know, stay alert."

They notice something in the air which appears to be some sort of an object from afar. They couldn't identify what it was due to the foggy weather.

"They're shooting boulders! They have catapults! THEY'RE HERE!" a soldier yells.

"That's no fucking boulder."

The soldiers look closely at the strange object flying towards them.

"What in the seven hells is that?!"

Another loud high pitched screeching roar is heard.

"No fucking way.." a soldier stares in disbelief.

"RUUUUUUNNN!"

"What's the matter?!" Gwyn yells at the soldier.

"A FUCKING DRAGON! THEY HAVE A FUCKING DRAGON!"

Gwyn freezes in disbelief and shock. The soldiers disperse as they run away from their post in hopes of survival. A third roar is heard; Viserion emerges from the fog shooting fire at the entrance of the gate.

"STAND YOUR POST! FIGHT FOR YOUR HOUSE" Gwyn commands the soldiers.

"How do you expect us to fight a fucking dragon! We were not ready for this! We don't have the weapons for this!" a soldier yells while he runs past Gwyn.

Viserion flies over Highpoint roaring loud and firing more flames as he burns everything around the castle.

"Spare the castle!" Malcolm commands Viserion. "Kill everyone of those fuckers but spare the castle!"

Viserion continues to burn soldiers as they attempt to run for their lives. The flames engulfed the surroundings of the castle; with the smell of bodies burning in the air. The screams of soldiers as well as those who were unfortunate to be there, were heard for miles.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing! We can't just run away when there is no where to run to! If we are going to die, let's die with dignity and honor!" a soldier shouts. "FOR HOUSE WHITEHILL!"

A small amount of brave soldiers respond: "FOR HOUSE WHITEHILL!"

They grab their swords and run towards Viserion; archers prepare to draw their arrows. Viserion lands staring at everyone and roars; creating a wind force pushing the soldiers back. Malcolm stares at Highpoint and the chaotic scene unfolding in front of him; the burning bodies of the men, screaming in agony, rolling on the floor as an attempt to put the fire out.

"Dracarys" he commands Viserion.

Viserion shoots his flames onto the soldiers attacking him, also reaching the archers in the back. Gwyn decides to step out from the front gate with a white flag.

"Please! We yield! Please stop! WE YIELD!" she screams.

* * *

 **[Ironrath]**

Gared arrives at the entrance of Ironrath, hiding while observing the battle ahead.

"We need to be smart before we attack" he says.

"Let me scout the castle before we strategize" suggests Josera.

Gared nods in agreement. Josera gets into the mind of a raven nearby and flies. The view from atop Ironrath displayed the full battle; Glenmore soldiers were being pushed back by the Whitehills. Ludd was no where to be found.

"The Glenmore soldiers are losing men at an alarming rate." Josera reports.

"We must move in right away" Gared responds.

 **(The Great Hall)**

"My Lord, the Glenmores are being successfully crippled" a soldier briefs Ludd.

"Keep pushing them back. Kill everyone of those fuckers! Hold Ironrath at all costs!" he laughs. "They dug themselves into a huge hole. Do not kill Lord Glenmore, capture him."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Is my son on the battlefield?"

"No, my Lord. I have not seen him in a while."

"Very well."

Ludd walks away to look for Ebbert.

 **(The Main Gate)**

"ARCHERS! NOCK, DRAW!" Lord Glenmore yells.

"AAHHH!" a Whitehill soldier attacks Lord Glenmore from his back. The Lord swings his sword while sitting on his horse. Unfortunately, he misses and the soldier slices his horse, making him fall onto the ground. They clash their swords as they begin to fight with multiple swings. 4 more Whitehill soldiers surround Lord Glenmore. His leg is slashed, making him kneel.

"Bring him to Lord Whitehill!" the soldier shouts. Lord Glenmore does not give up fighting. He continues to swing and block the soldiers while he is kneeling.

"You are done old man! Stop fighting."

"You won't capture me alive you pricks!"

They disarm him and throw his sword to the side. Suddenly, an arrow is shot straight into one of the soldier's head. The other soldiers are alarmed.

"Where the fuck did that come from?"

Another arrow is shot, killing another soldier.

"Use him as cover!"

"But, we must capture him alive."

"Fuck that! You want to live or die!"

The remaining 2 soldiers grab Lord Glenmore and cover behind him to shelter themselves from an arrow.

"Walk back to the Great Hall!" They start to walk back with Lord Glenmore as he is covering them from harm. Soldiers clashing surround their path. They finally reach and enter the Great Hall.

 **(The Great Hall)**

Lord Glenmore attempts to fight back by punching and pushing one of the soldiers. The other soldier immediately stabs him on his wounded leg.

"AAAHHHH FUUUCKK!" the Lord screams.

The soldier continues to move the sword while it remains in his leg. "You move one more time, and you're going to be a cripple you fuck!"

The soldier who was punched walks up to Lord Glenmore. "You really shouldn't have done that." He spits blood onto his face and punches him. Ludd Whitehill hears the commotion and enters the hall; he begins to laugh.

"Well. I have to say, i'm disappointed. Lord Glenmore, captured so easily. Where are the soldiers that are supposed to protect you? Oh thats right. You're running low."

"Fuck you. You'll pay for this" Lord Glenmore replies.

"You know, you're really in no position to give threats. You should have retreated when we were in Wolfswood but hey, this makes it easier for us. Your pride is what will kill you. Take him to the cell."

"Yes, my Lord."

Ebbert enters. "Father! We have a problem."

"Ebbert! I was looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?"

"I have been commanding our soldiers from the back of the castle. They are attacking us from behind!"

"Impossible! They're whole army chased us to the main gate!"

"They're not Glenmore soldiers! They appear to look like wildlings."

"Wildlings?! They got wildlings?"

"Also, even though their army is small, they are still causing damage by killing our soldiers faster."

"How many are coming from the back?"

"I estimate hundreds! They must have gained more allies. I fear for Highpoint."

Ludd stares as he thinks. "Retreat. Send a raven to Highpoint, we will march there this instant. RETREAT IMMEDIATELY! THOSE FUCKERS!"

 **(The Main Gate)**

Ludd runs outside to command his soldiers.

"RETREAT! RETREAT TO HIGHPOINT! PUSH THEM BACK!"

A great deal of Whitehill soldiers are able to retreat out of Ironrath as they await for Ludd and Ebbert far away from the castle.

 **(The Great Hall)**

"Ebbert!"

"Yes father."

"Have you sent a raven to Highpoint?"

"I have."

"We must leave right away! Were the soldiers from behind the castle able to retreat?"

"Yes, I gave them orders to await in Wolfswood."

"Good, we must leave this instant! Come, I built a secret passage way specifically in case of an event like this."

"What about Lord Glenmore?"

"Bring him with us, he will be a valuable prisoner."

Ludd and Ebbert enter the passage way to escape along with Lord Glenmore. Ebbert grabs his father and places a knife to his throat.

"Ebbert!?"

"I have been waiting for this moment all along."

"Ebbert, what is the meaning of this?! You would kill your own father!?"

"No, of course not."

Ebbert turns Ludd's face to look him in the eyes.

"You are not my father." He removes his face and reveals himself to be Ryon. Ludd's expression changes to shock as he freezes.

"What have you done to my son!?"

Ryon proceeds to severely slit his throat so deep that his bone is shown. He watches Ludd chocking on his own blood on the floor.

"I killed him, and fed him to your horses. I want you to know before you take your last breath, that the child you took hostage, the Forrester you least expected, is the one responsible for your son's death, as well as yours."

Ludd's eyes open wide. He attempts to speak but fails to do so as he chokes further. He places his hands on his throats as he struggles to breath; the expression of fear on his face, panicking and hoping it would all stop.

* * *

 **[Wolfswood]**

"Where the hell are they?!" a soldier grows impatient.

"I don't know and I don't want to remain here any longer. We are still too close, these wildlings can still find us" another respond.

"We must wait for our Lord" another argues.

"Fuck our Lord. He got us into this situation. Who is with me?! Let's ride to safety!"

"YEAAAH!" some soldiers agree. They separate from the army as they ride away from Ironrath in the open field.

A loud roar is heard.

"THE WILDLINGS ARE HERE!"

"That's no wildling!"

They look closer as another roar is heard, coming from the sky. Drogon emerges along with Rhaegal breathing fire onto the soldiers on the field.

"AAAHHH" screams are immediately heard, echoing to wolfswood and Ironrath.

"DO NOT BURN THEM!" Gared yells. The rest of his undead army emerges from wolfswood and begin to fight the Whitehill soldiers. The dragons roar so loud they make them freeze in place as fear creeped in.

"We're going to die! We're all going to die!" a soldier runs in fear, dropping his weapons.

Drogon burns him to death. "I SAID DO NOT BURN THEM!" Gared yells once more. The undead army continue clashing with the Whitehills soldiers however, their morale is lowered immensely just by the presence of the dragons.

"I YIELD!" a soldier shouts.

"I YIELD!" another screams in terror. One by one, soldiers begin to yield. At this point, Gared's army freezes in place.

"Where are the rest?" he asks.

"This is all of us" a soldier replies.

Asher, sitting on Rhaegal, speaks, "Where are the rest? Don't make us ask again."

Rhaegal looks at the soldier and roars loudly.

The soldier replies in panic while shaking, "They were in the woods. If they're not there, they must have escaped, I swear I do not know! Maybe they rode to Highpoint."

"'If' 'maybe' That does not cut it."

"I swear I do not know!" the soldier shakes in horror.

"Very well. They're yours" Asher addresses Gared as he commands Rhaegal to fly away towards Ironrath.

"No please! I swear I don't know, we don't know! Please spare us!"

"Spare you? After what you've done?"

"We were simply taking orders!"

"Yes, orders from our enemy. So you know how it is then. Kill them" Gared commands his undead army to attack the soldiers. Dead soldiers laid everywhere with their blood on the floor.

Gared looks at Elsera, "Let's begin."

* * *

 **[Highpoint]**

"I YIELDED!" Gwyn yells.

"Yes, and we spared you" replies Malcolm.

"Yet you did not seem to have a problem slaughtering everyone in Highpoint!"

"This is war. It had to be done."

"Had to be done!? Are you not aware that when someone yields, it means you have won."

"I am. You should thank Asher for your life. If it wasn't for him, you would be dead."

"I didn't want for all of this to happen!"

"Yes, which is one of the reasons we spared you. As I said, Asher gave us specific orders to capture you alive."

"Well thank you for that!" she says sarcastically.

Duncan: "We must return to Ironrath."

Malcolm: "Yes, let's go."

Gwyn: "You want me to get on that thing?"

Malcolm: "I wouldnt call it that if I were you."

Gwyn stares at Viserion, scared to get anywhere near him.

Duncan: "Do not worry, you're with us. He won't hurt you."

Malcolm mounts Viserion first. He offers Gwyn a hand as he pulls her up, followed by Duncan. Viserion roars so loud startling Gwyn as they fly away to Ironrath.

* * *

 **[Ironrath]**

The undead army fills Ironrath with Drogon and Rhaegal guarding the entrance. All the whitehill as well as the glenmore soldiers were murdered and converted into Gared's undead army. The rest of the soldiers whom's location was unknown were found with the help of both dragons and killed as well. Daenerys, Asher, and Gared meet in the great hall.

"Ironrath is yours, my Lord" Gared bows, addressing Asher.

A happy Asher speaks, "I believe you did not meet the mother of dragons, have you?"

"I have not had the pleasure, no."

"Gared, this is Daenerys Targaryen. She is responsible for our victory."

Gared bows, "My Queen. Thank you for your assistance. I have heard a lot about you."

"Oh, have you?"

"Who didn't?"

"Tell me, where are the rangers who we were told would be joining your army from Eastwatch."

"Shadow Tower and Castle Black denied Eastwatch from allowing their rangers to join us. The Night's Watch are not to be involved in noble fights, they said."

A loud roar is heard which influences Drogon and Rhaegal to roar as well. Viserion arrives and lands at the main gate. Malcolm and Duncan walk into the great hall.

Duncan: "Highpoint is yours, my King!"

Malcolm bends the knee, "My Queen!"

Asher looks at Daenerys and smiles then his expression changes quickly, "Gwyn!"

"Where is my father?"

"He did not make it."

"Did you kill him?!"

Asher thinks for a moment about whether he should tell her the truth. "He was killed... on the battlefield."

"...and my brother?"

"...your brother as well."

Gwyn drops to the floor as she begins to weep.

"Im so sorry Gwyn."

Duncan: "Would you like me to take her to her cell?"

"No. She will not be placed into a cell. She will be treated as our guest. Escort her to her room, she needs time alone to mourn."

Gared: "May we talk privately? I have to tell you something imporant"

Asher: "Of course."

Gared takes Asher to the back of the great hall. He whispers, "you have a brother and sister. They were kept away from the family by your father's orders."

"What?! What are you talking about?" Asher is shocked.

"They're the bastard children of your father."


	10. Chapter 10 - The Iron Wedding

**[Ironrath]**

Asher: "My father had other children?!"

"Yes. They were sent to the north grove. It's located beyond the wall."

"The north grove?"

"He told me on his death bed that it must never fall. I have no idea what it holds or why he places it as such an importance. I met with a mysterious individual back in Eastwatch. He also told me that north grove is of importance."

"Who was this individual?"

"I never met him before. He appeared to wear a grey cloak with what looked like to be Night's Watch clothing. He rode on an elk."

"An elk? This all sounds like some fairy tail, Gared."

"I know it sounds mad but it's all true. The bastard children of your father have been holding the north grove for years."

"I don't like the sound of 'the bastard children'. If what you're telling me is true, then they're my family. I'd like to meet them."

"I told them to wait outside."

"Very well, bring them in."

Gared brings Josera and Elsera Snow to meet Asher.

"My Lord." They both bend the knee.

"Stand up. I was told we are family."

"Yes, my Lord."

"No need for formalities." A smile covers Asher's face. "Welcome home!" He hugs them, filled with happiness.

Elsera: "Thank you. We're happy we finally get to meet our family."

Asher: "You need to meet with Ryon and Talia as well as your uncle!"

Josera: "Of course! but we must discuss something important first."

"Yes, Gared was informing me of it just now. There are other things I must tend to first, we will discuss this later."

Asher walks back to the great hall with Josera, Elsera, and Gared.

"Excuse our absence" he speaks to Daenerys.

"Not at all. What was so important that you couldn't discuss in front of us?"

"Family business. There is a location in the north that my father places great importance in."

He turns to Ryon, Talia and Malcolm, "Everyone, this is Josera Snow and Elsera Snow. They may not have our names but they are family."

Everyone stares in shock.

Malcolm: "Family? Your father has bastards?"

"Yes, it appears so. They were left in charge of the north grove. That is what we were discussing."

Malcolm: "The north grove?"

Gared: "We don't have information concerning what it holds. We do know however, it's of great importance if Lord Forrester kept it hidden."

Asher turns to Ryon. "Where is Lord Glenmore?"

"He was taken to a room to rest."

"Go check on him." Ryon leaves. "We must celebrate our victory. We will discuss other matters later."

Daenerys: "I agree" she smiles. Asher walks up to Malcolm and instructs him to prepare the room for a feast.

"Asher!" Ryon runs to the great hall. "I found Elaena. She was locked in a room but she refuses to come out. She seems afraid."

Asher: "Where? Take me to her."

Asher reaches Elaena's room. "Elaena.. we have taken Ironrath and Highpoint, the whitehills are all dead, there is nothing to fear."

She looks at him in hesitation.

Asher: "Ryon, bring her father here."

Lord Glenmore enters the room. "My daughter!"

"Father!" She runs to hug him tightly.

"We will be having a feast to celebrate our victory, join us."

Lord Glenmore looks at Asher and bends the knee. "Thank you, my Lord! I am very gratefu..."

"Yes, yes" Asher smiles.

Night comes. Everyone is in the great hall, with the main table filled with food as they eat and drink.

Malcolm is sitting near Asher. He whispers to him, "is Gwyn still in her room?"

"I believe so."

"Poor girl. You know I was thinking, you need a bride. You need to father children to continue the family line."

"Uncle, I'm not worrying about that at the moment."

"Hear me out. Gwyn is a wonderful and beautiful woman. Her family is dead, with no where to go. You've known each other since you were children."

"You actually think she will marry me? The family that killed hers?"

"Why not? She understands, it was war. She did not like her father's actions."

"She did not like ours either."

"We are the victims, Asher. She understands that, she will come around soon and with nowhere to go, she would be lucky to marry you."

Asher sits quiet.

Malcolm: "Think about it. I will speak with her."

Duncan: "A toast!" he stands up. "To Daenerys Stormborn for providing her dragons to help our victory!"

"To Daenerys Stormborn!" everyone shouts.

Daenerys smiles, "Thank you all but it is Malcolm that you should thank for convincing me."

"To Malcolm!" everyone replies with laughter.

Asher: "And to Gared and Lord Glenmore!"

"To Gared and Lord Glenmore!"

Everyone continues to eat and drink to their heart's content. The next day, Asher meets with Daenerys privately in the great hall.

Asher: "I want to fly to Barrowton."

Daenerys looks confused. "Why?"

"I have to avenge my friend. The Whitehills framed her and the people of Barrowton killed her for gold."

Daenerys understands as she nods. "Very well, I'll come along."

"No, I need you to stay here. This is my fight."

"Be careful, do not do anything stupid."

Asher walks outside to Rhaegal and mounts him.

Malcolm: "Asher! Where are you going?"

"To avenger her. Sōvegon."

Rhaegal flies away towards Barrowton.

* * *

 **[Barrowton]**

"What a beautiful day it is" a soldier manning the entrance thinks to himself. Villagers go on with their typical days; people drinking, others working. A huge flame hits the main gate.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" soldiers scream.

Rhaegal lands, allowing Asher to walk inside Barrowton. Everyone stares in fear.

"I'm looking for a woman. She goes by the name of Beskha. I will not hurt you if you tell me where she is."

"Attack him!" the commander of the soldiers yell but no one listens.

Asher: "Really? That is your instinct? To attack a man who just landed with a dragon?" Asher looks at Rhaegal, "Dracarys." Rhaegal roars as he burns the commander alive, making him scream so loud that no one dared to move a single step.

"Do not let me ask you again."

The villagers remain quiet in terror.

Asher: "Rhaegal..."

"WAIT! WAIT! She's dead, she's not here! She was executed for treason!"

"Ah, so you admit that this town executed her."

The remains quiet.

"DO NOT MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!"

"Yes! Yes, we executed here!"

"Tell me, was she executed for treason? Or were you bought from the Whitehills to execute her and allow my little brother to be kidnapped?"

A villager replies, "the Whitehills paid us. You have to understand, we are trying to survive."

"By killing and selling innocents who visit your town?"

No one replies.

Asher walks away and mounts Rhaegal. "I sentence all of you to death for the execution of an innocent and for allowing the abduction of a child."

"Please! PLEASE! They threatened to kills our families!" a soldier begs.

"Yet you took their gold without hesitation... Dracarys!"

Rhaegal burns the entire town along with the villagers and soldiers. He roars once more before they fly back to Ironrath.

* * *

 **[Ironrath]**

Malcolm: "They've returned"

Asher: "It is done. We do not ever speak of this again, understood?"

Malcolm nods.

"I spoke with Gwyn in regards of wedding you. She accepted."

"Really? I am surprised. Why?"

"Why don't you speak with her yourself. She is waiting in the great hall."

Asher enters the great hall. "Gwyn."

"Asher."

They stare at each other.

"Gwyn..."

"Don't. I have made my peace, I want to move on. I expected something similar of this to happen when the battle began."

Asher remains quiet.

"I will marry you if you would take me as your wife. The truth is, I have always been in love with you and I do not blame you for my family's death. My father has brought it onto himself for the troubles he caused your family."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, do you?"

"I would happily take you as my wife."

She smiles.

"My Lord... oh sorry to interrupt."

"Not at all Gared."

"We must discuss..."

Asher interrupts, "Yes, come." They sit on the table along with Josera, Elsera, and Duncan.

He looks at Josera and Elsera as he addresses them, "You have been manning the north grove your entire life correct?"

Gwyn: "The north grove?"

Asher: "I'll brief you about it later Gwyn. So, as I was saying" he looks at Josera and Elsera.

"Yes."

"What do you know of it?"

Josera: "Not as much as you may think we know. We did not go deeper inside, we were told to remain at the entrance in order to prevent any intruders."

"Ok, tell me what you do know then."

Elsera: "There is a great power within. Our father stressed that we must protect it at all cost or it will cause the fall of House Forrester. Also, I have noticed that my blood magic is much stronger there."

"Gared?"

Gared: "I can say from first hand experience that she is right. It felt different. The atmosphere there was not the same."

"Why did you leave it empty then?"

"Coldhands, the individual I told you of before, is currently protecting it during our absence."

Duncan: "I believe we should go deeper in to see what we can discover."

Asher begins to think of a solution. "Very well, as the Lord, I appoint Josera, my brother, to be the King of the North Grove, serving under House Forrester."

Josera: "King? I am very honored but I am no King."

"You are my brother."

"I am a bastard."

"You are a Forrester." Asher hands two pieces of papers to Josera and Elsera. "From this day forth, you are to be Josera Forrester and Elsera Forrester. I have legitimized both of you to be officially part of the family."

They look on in shock and happiness. "THANK YOU MY LORD!"

"No need for formalities, we are family. Gared, I appoint you as Josera's sentinel."

"You do me a great honor, my king!"

"Tell me, do you trust this 'Coldhands' individual?"

"He seems to be trustworthy. The lord commander of Eastwatch trusted him."

"Ok then, he will be the knight of the North Grove, to serve by your side as you all protect it. I want us to know more about that area. You shall conquer it and update me on what you find."

"Yes, my Lord."

Daenerys walks into the great hall. "I will be on my way back to Meereen. Thank you for having me as your guest."

"Leaving so soon?"

"I have a city to rule."

Asher nods, "thank you so much for your help and for staying."

"I trust that now we are allies."

"Of course. If you ever need help, House Forrester stands by House Targaryen."

Malcolm: "I believe this is farewell once more."

"Goodbye uncle. Stay in touch." They hug.

Asher: "You better come to my wedding!"

Malcolm: "Of course, send the invitation. I wouldn't miss it for the world" he smiles.

Malcolm mounts Drogon along with Daenerys. Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion roar as they fly away back to Meereen.

(Guest room)

Lord Glenmore whispers to Elaena, "I want you to marry his brother, Josera."

"Father?"

"House Forrester is currently a powerful house with powerful allies. We must keep them as our allies. You would be queen of the north grove."

"But Father..."

"At the very least, meet with the man. Get to know him better and then decide. I will speak with Asher."

"Ok."

(The Great Hall)

Duncan: "What of Highpoint, my Lord."

"I am appointing my brother Ryon to rule in Highpoint."

"Ryon?!"

"Yes, he is more than capable of taking the role."

"But, my Lord."

"Do not question me Duncan."

Gared: "I can provide him with an army, its not much but it should hold Highpoint."

Asher: "You need that army to protect the north grove."

"My army has grown large with whitehill and glenmore soldiers. I insist, my Lord."

"Very well."

Lord Glenmore: "My Lord, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course."

(Ryon's room)

Ryon walks in and is startled. "Who are you?!"

"I don't mean any harm please. My name's Tom."

"That doesn't answer my question! Are you a spy? You served the Whitehills?"

"No, I swear."

Ryon grabs Tom and brings him to the great hall.

"I found a spy!"

Duncan: "a spy?"

Tom: "I swear I'm not!"

Asher: "What in the seven hells is going on?!"

"I found a spy hiding in my room!"

Asher looks at frightened Tom. "You worked for the whitehills boy?"

"No I did not. I was saved and brought here by Maester Ebbert but I remained loyal to your house!"

"Loyal? Where are you from?"

"King's Landing. I knew your sister, Mira."

Asher: "Mira? How is she? We must get her out of that city, she is not safe there!"

Tom: "I'm sorry but, she is dead."

The room became quiet.

Asher: "Dead?"

"She was beheaded for treason."

Duncan: "We will avenge her, my Lord."

Asher remains quiet for a moment. "I will rain fire on King's landing, I swear it on the old gods and the new."

(The next day)

Gared: "Well, I will be on my way."

Asher: "Thank you for your service, my friend"

"Of course, my Lord. I will report to you on my journey through the north grove."

"Be cautious, we do not know what lurks in there."

Gared extends his arm for a handshake. Asher grabs and pulls him for a hug instead.

"Safe travels, my friend. I expect you to return for my wedding."

Gared smiles, "Of course." He waves goodbye as he marches back to the north grove with his army.

(The Great Hall)

Lord Glenmore: "I spoke with Asher. He notified Josera and he is interested if you are."

Elaena looks on. "I will meet with Josera first before I make any decisions. Thank you father."

* * *

 **[The North Grove]**

Coldhands: "Welcome back."

"Thank you for guarding the area until I returned."

"Yes of course. I have found something that will definitely interest you."

"What?"

"You will be surprised to know that the north grove holds an ice dragon."

"An ice dragon?"

"Yes."

"Do you mean literally or metaphorically?"

Coldhands stares with a serious expression. Gared remains quiet.

"Where is this ice dragon?"

"Deeper in. It is quite a long journey, but I have chained him to prevent his escape."

"Prevent his escape? But this must be his home. Why would he escape?"

"I was told that he did escape before by the grovians."

"Grovians?"

"The people who inhabit the north grove. Apparently there are more ice dragons however, they do not know of their whereabouts."

"There are people in there?"

"Yes. The north grove is it's own small world. The Grovians believe there is also a power hidden within. It's merely a myth; it hasn't been confirmed."

"A power? What do you mean?"

"They describe it as some kind of force that holds the north grove together. A god as you would say."

"A god?"

"As they say, yes. The north god. It appeared as if your ancestor explored the north grove."

"How is that?"

"I'm not sure, but I found banners of House Forrester on a castle."

"We must send word to Asher immediately. Also, you are to be appointed the knight of the north grove."

"By whom?"

"Lord Forrester. There will be a dubbing ceremony. We spoke privately before I left, he plans to visit the north grove."

* * *

 **[Ironrath - The Great Hall]**

"My Lord, we have received word from Gared."

"Ah, he arrived to the north grove? Very good news. I am glad."

Duncan hands Asher the note sent by a raven.

"What is this? Is this true?"

"It appears to be so."

"Did you send an invitation for the wedding?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good. We will discuss it further once he arrives. Will Daenerys be able to attend as well?"

"Yes, we received a letter from her this morning."

"Very well."

[The Iron Wedding]

And so the wedding day arrived. Everyone who were invited attended. The location was chosen to be in the woods behind Ironrath. White flowers were hung from branches and wrapped around the trees with lights to set the mood. The groom, King Asher, awaited for his bride on top of a huge trunk that had been the remain of a fallen tree. Behind him, the biggest and oldest ironwood tree stood. A true symbol of House Forrester. The bride began walking down the aisle with Duncan Tuttle walking alongside her. Her dress was long and white, shining bright, matching the scenery. She approaches Asher and stands near him on the tree trunk.

Malcolm: "Who comes before the old gods this night?"

"Gwyn of House Whitehill. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?"

Asher steps forward with happiness taking over his face.

Asher: "Asher, Lord of House Forrester. Who gives her?"

"Duncan, of House Tuttle. Who is her brother's sentinel."

Malcolm: "Lady Gwyn, will you take this man?"

Gwyn: "I will take this man." She and Asher smile looking at each other.

Everyone cheers in happiness as Asher places a beautiful cloak on her. A feast is prepares after the wedding. Lord glenmore approaches Asher.

"My Lord, I apologize this might not be the time or place but may I have a moment with you?"

"Of course, Lord Glenmore."

"I believe my daughter and your brother have been speaking for quite a time now. They are both in agreement to marry."

"That's great news! We should set the date very soon."

(The next day)

Asher sits on the king's chair in the great hall, wearing his crown. Duncan walks in.

"My Lord."

"Ahh, Duncan. Come, we have much work to be done."

 **THE END**

Here's a small treat; a map showing the travels, beginning from chapter 1 to the final chapter, of all the main characters. The picture below is of bad quality. If you'd like a much better quality, i provided a link to the HD full sized map (add periods between drive-google, and google-com)

drivegooglecom/file/d/0B8S_AMWjnzCMeG1janJxYjN5WW8/view?usp=sharing

Thank you for everyone who read. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
